Broken Bridges
by onel-ff
Summary: A story about Erin's daughter, Sara Lindsay. A 17 year old senior that enjoys life, sometimes a little too much. What will happen when she needs the IUs help? Who will she turn to in her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

"She's going to know I was here." Jay whispered as his lips hovered over Erin's for a few moments. His hands wrapped firmly around her hips, a hand rubbing up and down her side every so often.

She chuckled, pulling out of his hold as she continued to place some clean cups on the counter, ready for the kettle to boil.

Lowering her tone quickly as she realised that Sara would be waking up to head for college soon, or rather should be. "Shh" She giggled softly. "Trust me. She'll know."

Raising his eyebrow and leaning his back against one of the other counters, he scoffed. "How?"

"Because I'm not 8 anymore, Jay!" A voice groaned from behind the corner. It was Sara, tying up her long brown locks into a no nonsense bun she grimaced at the sight in front of her. She wished Jay would just move in already, it would make waking up in the morning a lot less painful, especially if she didn't have to listen to her mom and her somewhat boyfriend giggle like school yard teenagers. Although she could debate that that would most likely not stop.

"Told ya." Erin smirked as she continued to make the coffee. She looked up briefly and watched her daughter and Jay interact.

Jay poked her stomach as Sara fixed her hair making her leap backwards using her feet to kick the detectives hands away. "Jay stop it."

"Oh you used to love getting all the attention." He chucked.

"Yes. When mom and you were stuck at the precinct with those cases that took forever to solve. I liked it then when it was either be looked after by Hank and bored outta my mind." She countered. "Anyways. I fight back now." She added at the end with a slight smirk.

Sara at seventeen years old was a Senior in Park High, athletically talented as Captain of the Cheer Squad. She was studying to become a doctor, an ambition she had since a young age.

"Morning mom." Sara smiled as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek as she finally moved from Jay's reach. Moving around her mom she reached for a coffee cup and placed it beside Jay's signalling her want for coffee.

"You okay, honey?" Erin looked up with a smile on her face. "Oh. Your dad called? Know anything about that?"

Offering the two cups of coffee to Jay and her daughter, she waited for Sara's explanation expectedly.

Erin was only 18 when she had Sara with Andy Clements, she was on her way to the straight and narrow when she decided to attend a college party. Instead of getting completely hammered like she had intended on doing she met someone, Andy. Andy was in his first year of college studying to become a lawyer when they found out that they were expecting, the two teenagers hadn't had a clue what to do.

Andy was still in Sara's life, he was living in the 'uptight' part of town as Jay would refer to it as. Sara could've easily chosen to live with her dad but she decided against it, after all Sara's bond with her mom was practically unbreakable.

"What from that dic-"

"Sara!" Erin warned, her head snapping towards her daughter. As much as Erin hated Andy sometimes she would never allow her daughter to disrespect someone.

Jay spat the coffee he had just drank back into the cup as he sniggered. "She's got a point, Er."

"You. Stop encouraging her." Erin pointed her finger in Jay's direction, a glare to go with it before directing her gaze to her daughter. "And you, call your dad back."

"Mom." Sara whined.

"I'm not telling you again. Now how are you getting to school?" Erin asked, lifting the piece of toast she had just buttered to her mouth.

"Jay's taking me." She said simply. As she bit a little piece of her mother's toast.

Erin rolled her eyes and swatted her hand away. "And does Jay know this?"

"Jay?" Sara smiled sweetly at the man she considered a father figure.

Since her mom started with the Intelligence unit Sara had became part of the furniture as some would say. She was close to everyone, namely Antonio, considering he and her mom got on really well. But as time seemed to pass her mom got closer and closer to Jay Halstead, Sara didn't mind, Jay treated her kindly, different to some of the other officers. He acted like her Dad and she was pretty damn sure he'd be the first there if she needed anything.

"It's fine, Er. I can take her." Jay reassured. Finishing the coffee he had, he set the mug in the sink before leaning over the open planned counter, his lips latching to Erin's.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. That burns. Stop it." Sara feigned gagging sounds as she waited for the two adults to separate. She realised they were now continuing to spite her as her mom ran a hand across Jay's hair. "Sweet and innocent child over here."

"I didn't hear anyone come in." Jay mocked as he looked around the apartment. Watching Sara's face drop he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Letting go of Erin he shrugged on his jacket before leaning over to ruffle Sara's hair, making her groan in annoyance. "Love ya really, kid. Come on, we're gonna be late."

"See ya later babe." Erin called as she heard the door slam shut behind the pair.

Finally, she was left in some piece to get ready for work.

* * *

"When are you and mom gonna stop tip toeing around me?" Sara asked Jay as they made their way down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He looked back at the girl who was quite far behind him. "You struggling back there?" He chuckled.

"Jay...You do it and you don't even realise it." She whined. Letting out a huff as she continued to catch up. "Well, not all of us feel the need to run up flights of stairs for fun. Could 'a just taken the lift." She grumbled, adjusting the strap on her bag.

"Where's the fun in that?" He let out a little laugh. Opening the door, leading Sara out first.

"You're not like him Jay." When Jay looked at her uncertainly she elaborated. "Dad."

Sara loved her Dad, he supported her, although it was mostly financially it did mean her mom didn't have to struggle for the money. It's not like she would now, she could manage but when Sara was small and Erin willed for everything not to ask Hank for help, again, Andy's help was really appreciated. Sara would spend weekends with her Dad almost twice a month and sometimes even more but when Sara started High School she had began to drift away from that and her opinions had of course been impaired by what people thought of him too.

"You make mom happy. I don't want to take that away." He couldn't help but smirk slightly at the subtle challenge in his girlfriend's daughter's voice. "When are you gonna ask her to move in anyways?" Sara asked from her spot next to Jay as followed him to his parked car.

Jay stood dumbfounded unsure of how the girl he had known since she was 8 years old act so maturely. Granted, she was 17 now but he had watched her grow up into her teenage years but it still seized to amaze him.

"You kn- just get in" Jay ordered before the conversation went any further.

* * *

After dropping off Sara, Jay made his way to the precinct. Greeting officers, detectives and even sending a nod in Platt's direction he buzzed himself up to the bullpen, heading up.

"Did she get to school alright?" Erin checked as soon as she saw Jay walk up the stairs.

Although Sara was in her final year of High School that didn't stop Erin worrying about her only daughter.

Jay nodded mutely, a small smile playing on his lips as he noticed the pure love and devotion Erin had for her daughter. It was there constantly and it never left. He just hoped he could be a bigger part of that one day.

"Right. We've got a case."

 **Thank you for reading! Wow, so I'm kind nervous to post this one. This is a little different. I'm hoping this fic will be based more on audience participation rather than me hoping for the best! So reviews are appreciated! Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

The continuous sound of her alarm clock brought Sara Lindsay out of her deep slumber. She rolled out of bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her dark brown hair still left in it's messy bun from the night before when she arrived back from the precinct with her mum.

It wasn't uncommon for Sara to return to the precinct on her way home from school, she usually did it when she was bored. It meant she could see her grandpa Hank and spend some time with her mom, something she didn't get to do often, especially if they had been caught up in a case.

"SARA. I. Am. Not, Kidding." Snapping her attention towards her door when she heard her mother's voice calling her from the kitchen. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!' She continued to yell from the kitchen as he heard his daughter rushing around in her bedroom.

"I'm coming" She called. She appeared from the bedroom in jeans and a V-neck shirt, it screamed Erin Lindsay Junior, well that's what the IU had always joked about.

"Sit" She demanded from behind the open counter.

"Where's Jay?" Sara questioned. Granted, Jay didn't live with them but it felt weird when he wasn't around. Something she found difficult to explain.

Erin shrugged, her face reddening. "Something about- uh- something about Will needing him."

"Mom, you didn't?" Sara asked, mischievously. The only time Jay didn't stay over was if he and her mom had been otherwise engaged. "I knew I wasn't hearing things." She breathed out a chuckle.

Erin narrowed her eyes at her daughter and tried to prevent herself from rolling them.

"Mom's going red." Sara sing songed. Damn it. She thought. She would've had so much more fun teasing them if he had been there too.

This time Erin couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Grab your toast, we're leaving."

And with that the mother and daughter headed out to begin their day.

* * *

Sara made her way inside the precinct just after 12, the familiar musty smell hitting her as she walk towards the front desk. This place was like her second home, she had spent most of her childhood in this precinct and she had never complained.

She had finished school early, knowing that her mom would be working she decided to come here instead of heading straight home.

As Sara approached the desk sergeant that had grown to love her over the years had been shouting at one of her officers, she hadn't noticed the Lindsay she had grown to love had her head buried in paperwork and it remained in the paperwork she spoke up.

"Are intelligence unit all upstairs?"

Her head still stuck in the paperwork she was doing. "Nope. They'll be too busy to take visitors."

"No need to be like that Trudy." Sara gasped jokingly as she adjusted the straps on her backpack. It was getting heavy.

"You." Trudy rolled her eyes.

Sara chuckled. "Yup, so are they? Upstairs?"

"They were chasing a lead " Trudy explained, not really concentrating on the teen.

Sara nodded before heading upstairs. It was 12:55PM so hopefully they'd all be returning shortly.

She had been exactly right. The team strolled in just after 1:30PM, lunch in hand, they had been chasing a lead all morning and only now they had returned.

Adam Ruzek beamed when he caught sight of the Detective's daughter, he really got on well with her, it had been a joke for sometime that it was because he was closer in 'mental age'. "Lindsay Jr." He greeted as he munched on a fry he had pulled from the bag.

Sara didn't use her surname Clements, she never had. Since living with her mom she became accustom to use the name.

"What ya want?" Sara huffed, jokingly.

When Adam perched himself on the edge of Lindsay's desk Sara had been quick to grab a few fries. Swatting her hand, he grumbled. "My lunch."

"Shouldn't have been so slow." She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips, Adam was easy to annoy although he let her most of the time. It managed to bring some uplifting spirits to the team, especially when they had just had a tough case.

"Hey bud." Jay greeted, using his hands he dropped Sara's feet from the desk. He smiled when he heard the girl huff. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. They all knew she wouldn't skive but it didn't mean they couldn't torment her about being the 'not so perfect' student.

"Jay." Erin groaned, truthfully she was always glad that Jay and Sara got along, it made her life a whole lot easier.

"Oi, Jay. Stop." Sara complained, repositioning her feet again. A slight smirk appeared as she challenged Jay with a glare. "Anyways, half day." She bit back, easily.

He rolled his eyes before moving back to his desk. A smile lingering as he walked past Erin.

"Hey mom, can I go out tonight?" Sara asked, nervously, standing up so her mother could continue working.

"Where?" Erin questioned, quickly, her eyes not moving from her computer screen as she began working on something or other.

"A party, ya know, end of year and all." Sara shrugged. She knew persuading her mom was the hardest task. Sara didn't go out much and she knew when she did Erin was always skeptical, especially if it was a party.

Erin thought for a few moments, she knew she couldn't keep her daughter from going. With a sigh, she agreed. "Fine. One condition. You don't drive home drunk. If you need me to pick you up, call."

"Thanks mom." Sara bounced, kissing her mom on the cheek before running to the break room to text her friend.

Erin watched her daughter thoughtfully. The pair had come a long way, they had fought tooth and nail but at the end of the day they still had each other.

"They grow up too quick, kid." Hank said with a smile.

"Yeah." She agreed.

* * *

Erin and Jay returned to Erin's apartment shortly after 9PM, the case they had been working on seemed to never end and all the pair wanted to do was come home and crawl into bed.

Knowing that Sara wasn't here Jay had other plans. "She's not here." He almost sang, his voice making her shiver as his breath caught across her ear.

"Mhmm." Erin hummed.

"Maybe- we could uh-" Jay said, his hand finding it's way underneath Erin's t-shirt before his other hand met, spinning her around. "What do you think?"

Erin teased, her own hands running up and down his chest. "Maybe we could." She whispered, jolting a little when she was touched. "Bedroom." She giggled.

* * *

Erin's phone began to ring from its place on the bedside table, letting out a groan Erin had reached out to grab it when another hand stopped her. It was Jay.

Since Sara would be staying at a friend's house tonight Erin had offered for him to stay, the detective quickly agreed. They didn't hide the fact that they were in a relationship but Erin sought it unfair to involve Sara, especially if things went south, she really didn't want another man to up and leave her everyday life. She knew her daughter admired the brown haired detective, she had done ever since they had been first introduced when Sara was only 8 years old, that had been 9 years ago now.

"They'll call again if it's important." He complained, trying to drown out the ringing coming from his partner's phone. They had been up for 20 hours straight and he could guarantee an early morning too, if Erin answered the phone, they would never get any sleep at this rate.

Erin sighed, she knew she shouldn't ignore it, it could be Hank. If it was Hank then they had picked up a case and they would have no choice but to go in. Ignoring Jay's comment she leant over to pick the cell up but before she could, the ringing stopped.

"See." Jay grumbled, sleepily. Stretching an arm around Erin they both began to fall into a deep sleep. Or they thought they were. Jay's cell began to ring, belting out it's ringtone. Jay grunted, throwing his arm out he answered his phone. "What?" He demanded, grumpily. Whoever had woken him and Erin up better have had a good reason.

" _Jay?"_ He heard a muffled sob. His attention now diverted onto the call he didn't notice Erin sit up, her eyes worried as she watched Jay focus.

"Sara?" He called, he could hear movement on the other end of the line so he hadn't been sure if Sara could hear him.

Erin immediately snatched the phone from Jay, her voice shaky but still strong. "Sara? Honey, it's mom. What's wrong?"

" _Mom? Oh god, mom! Mom- There-there's a man- he- he's got a gun."_ The voice hiccupped, quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things are a little different. So Antonio is still in CPD. Lexi is still alive and is the same age as Sara.**

* * *

 **3 hours earlier.**

Everything was going as planned. Since it was the end of year party the boys in Sara's class had managed to open the school gym for them, with all teachers gone and no cameras in that block it had been the perfect place.

The music was blaring, everyone was dancing, drinking and enjoying with each other. The newly christened seniors had made it a great start to the Summer break.

Sara had summoned one of her friends over, insisting she needed the bathroom otherwise she was going to 'burst'. Lexi, her friend had agreed to go with her. Growing up the two girls had become really close but that had been expected seeing as their parents had both been working in the precinct.

"Do girls have to go in pairs to use the bathroom?" One of the guys in their class joked.

Lexi scoffed. "Is that even a question?"

The girls were gossiping as they wandered down the hallways, giggling away as they tried to hush each other, the effects of the alcohol clearly kicking in. That's when they heard it.

A gunshot.

The two girls sobbered instantly. Both sharing a look. "Wha-what was that?" Sara asked.

"It's probably just the boys, busted the boombox." Lexi said, her voice shaking as she tried to reassure her friend.

"Yeah." Sara nodded.

But no, it wasn't. Screams.

Sara was frozen, all sense vanished from her head, it took Lexi grabbing her hand for her to be brought back to the present. Taking a breath, she knew what she needed to do. Tugging at her friend's arm she dragged her through the hallways. They needed to find somewhere to hide, somewhere where they could baraccade themselves in.

But they weren't alone.

* * *

 **Present.**

 _Meanwhile_ , at the school, the team had all been called in and any usual grumbles about being called in early had vanished once they had heard about the girls. Sara and Lexi were their own. Unlike Sara, Lexi didn't spend much time at the precinct and only an occasional visit but that hadn't meant that no one was worried.

Al, had arrived shortly after Hank, Erin and Jay and similar to the three, he was in panic mode. His daughter was in that building.

SWAT had been deployed into the building despite Voight's continuous protests.

Erin was stood, her bulletproof vest strapped tightly and her coat wrapped around her body. She had refused to move from this spot, she wanted to be the first one in when SWAT cleared the shooters.

"She's going to be okay, Erin." Jay reassured his girlfriend, his hand gently running up and down her arm. He knew Erin was struggling, she was most likely blaming herself for allowing Sara to go to the party in the first place. "She's tough, just like her mom." He said, a smile appearing on his lips.

Erin shrugged off his touch. "Yeah, but what kinda mom let's her daughter get herself into this position." She seethed, marching towards Hank who had bben conversing with the SWAT team. They needed to be out there.

"How are you doing?" Antonio asked, Antonio had been a good friend to Jay, he had even got him the job in the unit. Sensing Jay's answer, the Dawson cut him off. "Like you said, she WILL be okay."

Jay nodded. "We better hope so."

* * *

 _"We have the shooters. Shooters are in custody."_ SWAT officer Hopkins' voice called over the radios.

There had been an influx of teenagers being moved from the school gym. The intelligence unit all began searching through the crowd, they needed to find the girls.

"Dad!" Lexi called as she ran across the car park, jumping into her fathers hold.

Erin bit her nail, anxiously. She couldn't see Sara. Where was she? Jay quickly grabbed Erin's hand, he couldn't see the teenager either.

"Baby." Alvin breathed out a sigh of relief. Lexi was okay. After a moment or two, he pulled back, checking his daughter over for any injuries. Blood. "Baby, you've been hit. We need a medic!" Alvin panicked, blood soaked his daughters shirt.

"Dad! Dad!" Lexi tried, she needed her dad to listen. "It's not MY blood." Lexi snapped her dad away from his panic.

"But who-" Alvin hadn't been able to finish when the sound of stumbuling stopped him.

Erin had become weak. Her legs now no longer coordinating, she would've collided with the floor had Jay not been there. "Sara?" Her voice, quiet, almost like a child, too scared to speak.

"We'll find her." Jay whispered.

This time Erin didn't fight, she collapsed into Jay's embrace, listening to his chest rise. She just wanted to hear her daughter's laugh or her challenging tone as she tries to get out of the last day of school.

Within 10 minutes SWAT had gave the call. The suspects, although one had managed to find a way out, had all been detined and were all being transported over to the precinct before they were then moved to 26th and Cal, pending trial and investigation.

"We're up." Voight called. The team all gathered around, checking their weapons just in case. They were ready to go. "Now. One of our own is in there. She could be injured, we need to make sure we get to Sara as soon as we can. Let's go."

Jay and Erin headed for the main gym hall whilst Atwater headed for the stairs, hoping to clear any teens that may not have been in the hall. Voight and Olinsky covered the classrooms around the department and Antonio and Ruzek were the one's searching in and out of every door. Most importantly, they were all looking for Sara Lindsay.

Ruzek - with a raised weapon - had just cleared another room when he stumbled across the locked door. Quietly, he signalled for Antonio to join him.

"CPD! Step away from the door!" Antonio called, lifting his leg, he placed his hands firmly on the frame before he swung his leg, knocking the door open.

Their weapons still raised, they each called out. "Sara? Sara?"

"Ru-ruzek? Toni?" A quiet voice called.

The two detectives looked around, they couldn't see her, it was only when they heard a small weight shift they realised where she was.

"Hey, we got her!" Antonio screamed, gaining the attention of the other detectives.

Sara was shaking. She was cold and scared.

Stepping back, Antonio checked her over. "Were you hit?" He asked, panicking as he saw the blood.

Sara didn't speak. She couldn't speak.

"Sara, honey. We need to know if you were hit?" Ruzek asked, trying to coax the Lindsay from her state of shock.

"M-my- mo-m" Sara said, her lips quivering.

"I'm here, mommy's here." Erin sobbed, pushing everyone out of her way she fell to her knees in front of her daughter. She quickly pulled her baby girl into her arms. In that moment Erin didn't care that her daughter was now a senior, she just wanted her close.

"Are you hurt?" Jay asked as he appeared. Kneeling opposite the girl he couldn't help but feel his heart wrench.

She had a deep cut on her forehead, she must've fell. He also noticed the blood on her shirt. Reaching down, Jay tugged on the shoulder of Sara's shirt. She tried to move away, only wanting to focus on being in the safe arms of her mother.

"Let me look, sweetie. It's just me."

"Let him make sure you're okay." Erin whispered in her daughter's ear. Sara trusted Jay, she was just too scared to not be held and no one blamed her. She nodded.

Jay's breath caught in his throat as he clocked the blood, her neck had been skimmed by a bullet, causing another gash. She had been lucky.

"Mm- okay" Sara shook her head.

"Get her to Med. Get Halstead's brother to check her over." Hank informed before he disappeared. Whoever did this to his granddaughter and his friend's daughter was going to pay, badly.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **POLL: Should I bring Justin in to the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey man! How is she?" Atwater asked, standing up from the hospital waiting chair as Jay appeared from the corridor.

He and Erin had brought her to the ER straight away, followed closely by the unit, who had all been severely concerned about the Lindsay. Upon arriving at the ER, Nurse Maggie Lockwood instantly grabbed Will, Jay's brother and ushered Sara along with Erin and Jay to an empty cubicle where the Lindsay could be treated. That's where Jay had been for the past 40 minutes.

He scratched his head, "I don't know. She hasn't spoke." Jay shrugged. The truth was, he didn't know. She had barely said anything to either him or Erin. She had even point blankly refused to answer Will as he attempted to treat her, which, considering she usually had a sarcastic remark ready for him her disengagement just made them worry more.

"Poor kid." Burgess muttered. She had stopped by, as per Platt's instructions with a bag of clothes and something for the teen to eat. Being relatively young, similar to Ruzek, they had become some what friends.

"What kind of sick son of a bitch fires at a bunch of kids?" Atwater demanded. They were just having fun.

Jay shook his head. He hadn't really wanted to think about it too much. "How's Lexi?" He asked, he and Erin had been in a rush to get Sara to med they hadn't managed to call in on Al and his daughter yet.

"She's okay. Nothing other than a few scrapes. She said Sara pushed her back." Antonio shrugged. "Said they got split up."

"That'll explain why Lexi came out with the crowd." Jay nodded, speaking to himself more than the others. Taking a breath, Jay rubbed his chin.

"Why don't we let these good people rest. God knows they need it." Voight suggested. Despite wanting to see his granddaughter before he left, he had briefly checked in on Sara when she arrived earlier but she had clearly not recognised his presence, especially when the wall to her right had seemed much more interesting.

"I better get off." Antonio commented. Standing up from his seat, he cracked a few bones, sighing in relief. They had been waiting to hear news on the teen, they had known she was safe but they just wanted to be sure. After all, she was family.

Voight walked over to the Halstead. With his hand, he reached up and clasped the detectives shoulder. "Now you look after them for me kid, they're all I got." He said. His voice gruff, his hold strong.

It didn't take much for anyone to realise that Jay loved Erin and cared for her daughter like she was his own, she had been a part of the family for 9 years now.

"Yeah. I will." Jay nodded before he watched Voight begin to usher the detectives out.

"Take it easy man. Give Sara and Erin our love and tell Sara she can have all the fries she wants when she's feeling up to it." Ruzek joked, recalling lunch earlier that day.

Jay chuckled too. "Thanks man! I'll be sure to tell her." He nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

"She'll be okay, ya know. She's like Erin." Antonio said, sincerely. "And she has you. You're really good for them."

"Thanks man." Jay pulled Antonio into a brotherly hug.

After bidding everyone a goodnight, Jay returned to the cubicle where Will had finished patching up Sara. She had been grazed by a bullet which had luckily missed any arteries and was only really a flesh wound. When he arrived with two coffees in his hand, for him and Erin, he had been greeted with the sounds of laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jay asked with a smile, handing Erin the coffee but not before allowing her to untangle herself from behind Sara, where she had been led for the past 30 minutes.

Sara, turned around, gasping a little as she turned too quickly. Giving a reassuring smile to her mom and her mother's boyfriend, she spoke. "Mom said we can watch 'Freaky Friday'" Sara giggled.

"You may be hurt but that's pushing it kiddo." Jay said, his finger pointing towards the teen. "I might stretch to Breakfast club." Jay shrugged, letting out a laugh as he noticed the unamused expression on Sara's face.

Sara had been ready to argue with the man but her attempt had been halted when Will, Jay's brother walked in with a file. "Hey kid. How d'ya feel about heading home?"

"Can I?" Sara asked, her voice suddenly becoming quieter, making Jay and Erin look at each other in worry.

"Sure thing. I just need your mom to sign this and you can head home." Will smiled, handing the sheets to Erin who had signed them eagerly.

With a smile, Will took the sheets and left the room, following closely was Jay who had left to allow Sara and Erin to get ready.

* * *

They had all arrived at Erin's apartment soon after leaving the hospital. It was now 2AM. Whilst Jay went straight to the fridge to find something to eat as well as grabbing himself a beer too and Erin dumped Sara's bag into her daughter's room, Sara stood in the hallway, not really sure what to do.

Reaching up, Sara carefully moved her hand to rest on the squared bandage. It didn't hurt, not so much. It was just like being stung.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jay asked, making Sara jump. He quickly sent her an apologetic look, she was clearly still in some form of shock. When Sara shook her head, Jay sighed. "You gotta eat something."

Sara shook her head, not willing to budge.

"I can put some cheese with toast on, you like that." Jay offered, peaking his head from behind the fridge door.

"I've pulled back your sheets and- what's up?" Erin asked, noticing Jay's desperate look and her daughter's blank stare.

'Not eating' Jay mouthed.

Erin sighed. Forcing Sara to eat wouldn't help but all she could do was hope that this shock would wear off soon or as much as it could after being held at gunpoint in a shooting.

"Mom? Can I go to my room now?" Sara asked, quietly, her hands ringing at the sleeves of the jumper Burgess had picked up for her.

Erin nodded, they weren't going to get anywhere, not tonight.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Erin asked Jay, he had peaked his head into Sara's room on his way back from changing. She clearly hadn't noticed Sara wandering behind Jay, her hair up, revealing the white patched bandage. It had been decorated with a red stain, she would have to change it before Sara went back to bed.

"Awake." He said, nodding towards Sara who almost instantly plopped down on the sofa and cuddled into her mother. "Said we'd watch a film?" Jay said, gesturing to the stack of DVD's on the shelf behind the TV.

"What film?" The small voice spoke up. It hurt to move her neck and the quieter she spoke, the less it hurt.

"Uhm." Jay scratched his chin as he thought about a 'chick flick' that he wouldn't constantly mock. "Richard Gere?"

Erin scoffed. "Which one?" Shaking her head, Erin turned to Sara. "Officer and a Gentleman or...Pretty Woman."

With one look, the mother and daughter smiled. "Pretty Woman."

Jay chuckled and placed the DVD into the player, before moving back towards the sofa and joined Erin and Sara. The three watched the DVD with little complaint for Jay. It had been one of the Lindsay's favourite films and some parts had clearly been memorized by the two. On a few occasions, Jay found himself staring at his girlfriend, not at anything in particular but mainly because he considered himself lucky to have her in his life, Sara too and to have them safe was all he needed.

As the credits rolled, Erin yawned and Jay stretched, cracking a few joints as he did.

"Is she asleep?" Erin asked in a hushed whisper. Sara had found a comfortable position, leaning with her bandaged neck placed carefully on her mother's shoulder. Erin hadn't wanted to move in fear that she would irritate Sara's wound.

Jay turned around, looking at the teen. He nodded. He had turned in his seat to wake Sara when the sound of Erin's phone stopped him, Erin quickly shoed him to grab the call before it woke her daughter.

Grabbing the phone from the end of the coffee table, Jay answered. "Hello."

"Mom?" Sara said, groggily.

Jay's face scrunched up as he struggled to hear the caller.

"Shh" Erin soothed her daughter, hoping she would return to her somewhat peaceful slumber., turning to Jay, she asked. "Jay? Who is it?"

"It's Andy."

* * *

 **So we meet Andy. Please let me know what you think. Please Comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what? You're just gonna let him waltz in?" Jay said, incredulously. He and Erin had been arguing back and forth about Andy Clements - Sara's dad - who had called Erin last night. "And waltz back out again?"

Erin, who had been emptying the dishwasher stopped in her tracks. The plates still in her hands, she spun around towards Jay, unable to use her hand she directed the plate at him. "He's not just waltzing in, Jay. He's Sara's dad- he's allowed to see his daughter." She gritted her teeth, annoyed.

"That's not what I'm saying, Er. What if he wants to take Sara with him?"

"We don't know that, Jay." Erin stated, matter of factly.

When Andy had called last night he had informed Erin about a job offer he had received, she had congratulated him and wished him the best. It was then that he dropped the bomb that the job offer was in Los Angeles and that he'd have to move there permanently, meaning that he would become more absent from his daughter's life.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He shrugged, walking closer towards the woman. Resting his hands on her waist, leaning into her shoulder.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Sara asked as she appeared from her room, already dressed in a grey sweatshirt paired with black jeans, her dark hair thrown up in a ponytail to stop it irritating her bandaged wound. Letting out a small chuckle as she saw her mom pull away as fast as she could. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She giggle lightly.

"Hey, why you up and dressed? It's only 8." Jay chuckled, ruffling the young Lindsay's hair as he past her to sit at the table, Sara followed.

Sara shifted on her feet. "Um. I was- well. Can I come to work with you today?" She asked her mom, her eyes hopeful. The brunette really didn't want to have to stay in the flat on her own, she had done it on numerous occasions before.

Placing the plates in the cupboard where they belonged, Erin wandered around the counter until she reached her daughter. Leaning down slightly so she could look at her, she smiled sadly. "Yeah...If you want to?"

"I can sit in the break room. I won't be trouble." The 17 year old added. It wasn't unusual for her to stay in the precinct whilst her mom worked but she had wanted to be sure.

"You can say that again." Jay teased, gulping from his coffee mug as he sat back in his chair.

Sara smiled. "I didn't say for you." She sassed back quickly making both detectives give a light hearted chuckle.

"Eat up." Erin said as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of Sara. "We'll be late."

* * *

"Hey. Lindsay Jr. How you doing kid?" Trudy called from behind the front desk as she spotted Sara arrive with Detective Lindsay and Halstead's.

Sara didn't speak, only nodded as she followed Jay Halstead up to the bullpen. Using the palm scanner, he scanned them up before letting Sara head up in front of him, offering Erin a small smile as he waited.

Turning to Trudy the detective apologised. "I'm sorry she just- I don't think she slept well last night and with everything-"

Trudy shook her head, telling Erin to stop. "It's okay. Just watch out for her today, she's been through a lot."

 _Meanwhile,_ reaching the top of the stairs it was clear that the detectives were either busy or talking to one an other.

Voight was the first to notice the younger Lindsay's presence and greeted her with his typical warm welcome that had only ever been reserved for her. "Good to see you kiddo." He smiled, embracing the young girl in his arms.

When Hank Voight had learnt of Erin's pregnancy when she was just 18 years old, he hadn't been impressed and had multiple discussions with the teen on her capability on raising a child. Erin had admitted she would find moments in their lives difficult but giving up her child for adoption had never been an option to her. True to her wish the young Lindsay-Clements captivated everyone's hearts instantly and Erin would never question her decision again. If anyone was to ask her now, she would've said 'we had our ups and downs but I'm here and I've got my daughter by my side'.

"Hi granddad." Sara smiled, slightly, pulling away from Hank's hold.

"It's good to see you're okay, kid." Ruzek smiled, ruffling the teens hair, making her groan in response. Letting go he allowed her to fix her hair back into it's ponytail as he moved back towards his desk, allowing the others to greet her.

Giving a slight wave to everyone, she greeted the team accepting a hug from all of them. She had only seen them yesterday but she was really grateful of their concern, even if all she wanted to do was sleep right now.

"Welcome back Sar." Antonio greeted.

"Come ere" Kevin coaxed, he hadn't been as close as the other detectives in the unit but it hadn't stopped him from looking out for his colleagues daughter as he embraced the tiny teem who must've been at least a ft and a half shorter than him.

"Are you gonna let her breath, t'day?" Erin joked as she dumped her keys and holster on her desk. Looking at her daughter, she noticed her slight clumsiness as she tried to move. It could either have been caused from the pain medication she had been scripted or just the fact she was tired, it had been the same ever since she was a toddler, Sara would become clumsy when she needed sleep. Calling Sara over, she placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? You're getting warm."

Sara smiled, weakly at her mother. "Just tired."

* * *

It had just turned three o'clock when Erin and Jay returned to the precinct, despite Erin's want to stay and watch over her daughter with Antonio's reassurance she finally caved and went to meet her CI. The CI had given nothing of much use only a few names and possible retaliation hits that were being talked about in that area. After handing the CI a considerable tip the pair headed back to the district.

"I'm just saying-"

"No. Jay. I can't stop him. It's up to Sara." Erin shrugged as she pressed the palm scanner upon entering the precinct. "He's her dad. He just works too much for her to see him all the time."

Jay was getting no where. He had simply been trying to say that he didn't think Andy dropping into Sara's life and showering her with the perks of being a lawyer was the right thing. He had also argued that this would lead to heartache, especially if Andy decided to take the job offer in Los Angeles.

Refusing to discuss this any further with him, the pair made their way up towards the intelligence unit. It was quiet as they stepped up into the bullpen, no one seemed to be around. Turning around Jay had been the one to catch sight of Sara and smiled, nudging Erin, he pointed over towards the teen.

Sara's head was rested back on Antonio's chair, her legs curled up underneath her and her eyes strugguling to stay open. She had been left in the unit with Antonio - someone her mother considered a best friend - who was currently in the interrogation rooms trying to see if he can get anymore infornation on the missing gunman.

"Honey?" Erin whispered as she shook her daughter awake.

"Uh?" Sara groaned as she woke up, still tired, she moved a little too quickly, making her yelp. "Ow." She muttered, painfully.

"Why don't you go ask Grandad if you can lie on his sofa for a little bit?" Erin suggested, that way, she could keep an eye on the teen and she wouldn't be interrupted as much but at least she'd sleep a little more comfortably.

Sara nodded and stumbled into Hank's office, asking him if it was okay she quickly fell to the sofa, falling sound asleep.

Meanwhile, the rest of the unit returned all settling in and sharing any information that they had found.

"Here ya go." Erin looked up as she heard the voice she recognised to be Ruzek walk towards her. He handed her a large coffee and a pastry. "Is Sara around? I picked up that one she liked, the uh- prawn filling." He mentioned as he held up the bag.

Rubbing her own eyes, she yawned. "She's asleep yet, she can have it when she's up." Erin said with a smile, "Thanks for these Ruzek."

Ruzek left with a nod and handed out the rest of the food allowing Erin to continue searching into some of the information her CI had given her. She had been trying to find something, anything to help her understand why these men had shot at a group of new senior intakes. As much as she tried to concentrate, her constant concern over her daughter had stopped her.

"She'll be okay kid." Voight promised, tearing Erin away from her thoughts, He had been watching Erin as she stared into his office, clearly checking on her daughter.

"I hope so." Erin smiled sadly.

"Hey. Lindsay? You got a visitor downstairs." Trudy informed as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Telling the Sargeant that she would be a minute, Trudy Platt shook her head. "He's pretty insistent."

Huffing, Erin stood up and bounced downstairs. Trudy indicated a man stood in an obviously tailored suit. He was tall, taller than Jay as he stood at around 6ft 1. His hair, dark brunette. He was fixing his tie with one hand and the other rested in his trouser pocket.

"Andy?" Erin checked, cocking her head to the right as she glanced over towards the man she had known during those college years.

"Erin." Andy spun around and greeted with a breath of relief. Advancing towards her, he pulled her into a hug before he finally released her. "How is she? Is she here?" The man asked, concerned.

* * *

 **So Andy's here. How do you think he'll react towards the protective nature of his former fling's colleagues?**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts! And if you want me to continue with this story! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

 _"Erin." Andy spun around and greeted with a breath of relief. Advancing towards her, he pulled her into a hug before he finally released her. "How is she? Is she here?" The man asked, concerned._

"She was caught in gunfire. How do you think she is?" Erin deadpanned, pulling him out of the way of the patrol officers that were working in the busy precinct.

"You're right- you're right. Sorry." Andy bowed his head, apologising. "Is she here?" The man asked. When he had heard that his daughter's high school party had been caught up in gunfire, he had been quick to call his former fling. He didn't care that it had been after 2AM, he just wanted to know that Sara was okay.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." She said before adding, sheepishly. She would've rather him not have been here but he was Sara's dad, he was bound to find out somehow. They hadn't even parted on bad terms, their relationship was never going to last but Andy had changed, he valued his job and his money often spoke more words than he did which had been one of the reasons Sara hated to spend time with him.

"You look well." He said, standing tall.

"I'm fine." Erin shrugged. Andy Clements may still be the charming man he had always been but he definitely wasn't someone who she would trust, especially with him being 'uptight' as Jay would refer to him. Not wanting to entertain the conversation, she led the lawyer towards the bullpen, praying that this day went on with as little pain as possible.

* * *

Sara hadn't lasted long sleeping, she had actually woken up when Antonio had marched in rather loudly not realising that Erin had sent her daughter to sleep in their Sargent's office. She hadn't minded really and had been spinning around on Erin's chair whilst Adam competed with her, Jay had been warning her whilst Hank had been too busy talking to Olinsky.

"Sara." Jay warned, again. His eyes darting towards the 17 year old. "Your mom will have my head if you fall off that thing. And careful you don't hurt yourself there."

"Lighten up, Jay." She grinned, it was the first smile they had seen properly, despite the risk of hurting herself she was having fun and it felt wrong to stop that. "Mom's downstairs anyway, just chill." She chuckled.

Jay rolled his eyes at the comment. This kid always had a habit of making him feel old.

"No she's not." Erin's voice boomed, crossing her arms over her chest she nearly made the teen topple off her chair. Nodding towards the figure walking up behind her, she spoke again. "Someone's here to see you."

"Dad?" Sara raised her eyebrows as she spotted the visitor that had been stood at the top of the stairs with Erin. The truth was that her father had been the last person she expected to see. "W-why are you here?"

"Hey there squid." Andy smiled, ignoring his daughter's comment. He opened his arms towards his daughter allowing her to wrap her arms around his body. Andy beamed, placing a kiss on Sara's forehead he pulled her closer. "I'm so glad you're okay. Are you? Are you okay?" He asked, making sure as he tried to hide the small sniff he shared.

"I'm okay." The Lindsay nodded into her father's chest.

"Come on. Step up." Andy said as he stepped back from his daughter, his hands gently placed on her shoulders. "You've grown...a whole inch." He chuckled, pretending to measure her height.

"Yeah. Well- no wonder why, he hasn't seen her since February." Jay muttered to himself.

That had been the truth. Andy hadn't actually seen Sara since February, it was now July.

Erin smacked his arm in warning, no one else may have heard his comment but she certainly did. "He's been trying, you know that." Erin bit back in a hushed whisper. Andy had been trying to contact his daughter for weeks but Sara had always said she was 'too busy' to talk or promised to call later.

"Hi, I'm Andy Clements. Sara's dad." He greeted. Turning to the intelligence unit, he held out his hands, offering a firm handshake to the detectives.

"Hey, Erin. You hit with a lawyer?" Adam chuckled despite himself, earning himself a jab in the side of his ribs. Looking to his side he realised it had been Sara - who had moved to stand between himself and Jay - holding his hands up in mock surrender he quietened.

Meanwhile, after greeting his former fling's colleagues Sargent Hank Voight advanced towards the lawyer. He had never like the man and never really trusted him completely but for Erin's and Sara's sake he had steered clear. Although he had initially despised Andy for getting Erin pregnant, he couldn't fault what had come of that night. He had his granddaughter, so he couldn't hold everything against the man.

"Hank. It's good to see you, I trust you're looking after my girls." Andy Clements smiled.

Jay visibly winced at the words. His eyes daggering towards the lawyer he felt an arm tug at his side, he had expected it to be Erin but it wasn't, it was Sara, looking pleadingly at him. "Please Jay. Don't be mean, for me?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

Caving, the Halstead nodded.

Adam coughed as he tried to disguise his chuckle, earning himself another glare from the 17 year old.

Erin, who had been watching the silent conversation, couldn't help but smile. Her daughter seemed to have Jay Halstead wrapped around her little finger, the Lindsay had obviously inherited her mother's skills of persuasion.

* * *

Swinging her legs from her mother's desk as she watched her and her father talk, Sara became lost in her own thoughts. She had been fine, fine all day until suddenly she remembered the guy that had ran towards her and Lexi Olinsky with a gun. She felt her hands begin to tremble, reaching up, she began to rub her neck, not realising she was irritating her wound.

"Oi. Sara." A voice called, snapping the teen away from her thoughts. Looking around, her eyes finally landed on Jay who was staring at her, his eyes wide with concern as he diverted his attention from his work. "You good?" He checked.

Jay, being Erin's 'partner' had learned to care for the teen, he knew when something was up, he wanted to question further but she nodded. Jumping off her mother's desk, she had decided to go downstairs for a bit but she was soon stopped when the break room door opened, revealing Erin with a very annoyed expression on her face.

She had been about to blow her roof but quickly stopped when she looked towards Sara. "Honey, you're bleeding." Erin said to her daughter, who's hand instantly flew to her wound. Erin, reaching to grab Sara's hand, shook her head. "Don't touch it. Let's go and find Platt. She'll have the first aid box."

"Okay." Sara groaned slightly, she didn't really want to be the one everyone was staring at, she had already knew she was the talk of the precinct.

Erin gave her daughter a pleading look. "Come on. We'll be five minutes."

Sara nodded. The mother and daughter left and headed down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jay had moved towards the break room where Andy had just been finishing his call whilst the detective made a coffee for the pair.

"What are you doing here, Andy?" Jay asked, his eyes narrowed as he spoke to the lawyer.

Andy, who had been stirring the coffee Jay had handed him "To see my daughter? Why do think I'm here." Andy chuckled as if the Detective had simply grown two head. "And, anyway, I'm not sure that that's any of your concern Mr Halstead." He smirked.

"She's family." Jay shrugged. He wasn't going to back down.

"She's just a lost kid." Andy bit back quickly.

Jay shook his head this guy was a bigger douche then he remembered. "She's family and her family were all waiting in the ER for her last night." He insisted.

"It doesn't matter where I was, I'm here now." Andy remarked. He may not always be there, his job had a lot to do with that. "I don't think my absence last night had a great effect. She's clearly happy today."

Detective Jay Halstead shook his head, this man couldn't be more wrong. "That's her dealing, for her mom and grandpa. She's scared."

"You're just the boyfriend, Detective. Or whatever you call this...mockery" Andy chuckled, "I'm don't think you're one to judge what my daughter is feeling or rather not feeling, do you?" Shaking his head, he continued. "If she has anything of her mother in her, the last thing she needs is encouragement to fall down the same trap and becoming dependent on her past."

Jay didn't care, pulling his fist back, he quickly swung forward and hit the lawyer square making him stagger back. Shaking his hand hoping it would numb some pain, he gritted his teeth. "Maybe if you were the one helping bring her up."

"It just stings mom, I'm fine." Sara promised as she bounced into the break room, behind her mom but was soon stopped when she walked into the back of Erin who had stopped in her tracks. Peering her head around her mother, Sara groaned as she saw her father's hand covering his bloodied nose, whilst Jay's knuckled were red raw.

"Really?" Erin whispered, clearly angered by their actions.

Wiping his nose clean, Andy shook his head towards Erin before turning to his daughter. "Come on squid. Let's grab something to eat." Andy smiled, guiding his daughter out of the break room with an arm rested across her shoulders. Sara looked back at her mom, not wanting to go, but with a reassuring glance she went with her dad.

As soon as the father and daughter had left the room, Erin quickly jumped towards the small freezer.

"Did you have to be so god damn stupid?" Erin snapped, stamping on the ice pack she had just pulled out before chucking it towards Jay who caught it painfully.

* * *

A/N Soo... which side is really Andy Clements? Is he really kind natured or does is he trying to cause a rift between the figurative family? Will Jay bite and leave or will some encouraging words from the younger Lindsay help him see that he's avoiding the one thing he needs.

* * *

 **Please review! Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapter! I was home sick from work yesterday and today so I had planned to write but guys, working with a migraine was too much. Sorry! I hope I can make it up to you with some very *flushes* hot Linstead scenes. What d'ya say?**

 **Also. Remember to take a look at my other fics. Taking suggestions so PM me if you have any, Linstead, OC, whatever, I can try and work with them. OR message me via Twitter, which is onechicagomia**

 **Contains SMUT/Sexual content. NOW Rated MATURE. DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE OR SKIP TO '30 MINUTES LATER'**

* * *

Jay and Erin had headed back to Erin's flat, Andy had taken Sara out for food that evening but it was 8PM now, she wouldn't be home until at least 10PM. Their way home had been Erin reminding the Halstead how stupid he had been, Andy was a lawyer and he could easily have someone to take the man down for assault.

"No, Jay." Erin stopped him, her hand held out in front of the man to stop him from speaking as they wandered up to the apartment. "I don't care what he said- Yes Jay, I'm thankful that you stood up for me and Sara but my boyfriend can't go punching my daughter's father." She sighed. Erin really appreciated Jay's enthusiasm and the care he held over the two but she couldn't condone it.

""He was being a dick-" Jay reminded as he pushed the door open.

Erin shook her head, dropping her coat to the stand she turned on the lights and headed towards the kitchen. It was a mess, she had forgotten that she decided to clean it when she got home.

Moving over. She filled up the sink bowl with soapy water and began to clean the dishes.

"I could make it up to you." Jay shrugged. "I mean, me, you, this empty flat."

"Sara'll be coming back soon." Erin moaned, feeling the trail of the hot kisses Jay was placing on the bare skin of her shoulder. His other arm reached beneath her signature V-neck top, gliding softly as he reached up to her breasts causing Erin's breathing to hitch. "Jay-"

"Shh-" Jay whispered, his voice soothing. "We've got time."

Erin didn't need much more encouragement, dropping the rag in the sink she spun around and her soapy hands running through Jay's already ruffled hair. Slowly running down the ribbed she grabbed his t-shirt, tugging at it, noting her struggle, Jay leant back and easily pulled it off himself. Throwing it to the floor he wasted no time sliding Erin's own t-shirt over her head, that now discarded on the floor too.

He pushed his body into hers, knocking a plate back into the sink by accident. Erin giggled, not really caring and allowed her lips to crash with his, biting his lip when his own hands seemingly clutching her two rear cheeks. Blood pushed through his body, his growth becoming evident against Erin's womanhood that was still hidden behind her tight denim jeans.

"Not here." Her voice hoarse.

Jay lifted her into his arms but she didn't cave, instead, she stumbled backwards, crashing into every wall and every door frame until they pushed through the bedroom door. Jay groaned with pleasure as he was quickly pushed against the door frame with a small force.

"Sorry." Erin apologised, though her concentration remained on unzipping the Halstead's jeans, finally revealing the still bulging growth. Erin's hands moved to tug the denim material from his lower body but a hand stopped her.

"Me first." He moaned, his hand clasping tightly on Erin's hair, he spun her around and undid the buttons that shut her jeans, easily unfastening them, he gave her a little room to kick them off.

Erin now stood, her bra having just been thrown to the floor and her hand gripping Jay's shoulder as he picked at her blue lace, his finger latched around the front he teased her. She groaned. She knew it was coming but it had been unexpected, his middle finger guided first. The wetness allowing him to slide further. "Ja-ay." She moaned in pleasure. Her hips arched, giving him enough room to add another. "Eno-enough of that." She rasped, her own womanhood pulsating at every move.

"Just checking to see if you were ready." He smirked, coyly, removing his fingers and catching her in the process. "Bed or shower?" He asked, she was ready for him.

"Take me." She smiled, her heart thumping.

Jay did as he was told, ridding his jeans and shorts, he lifted Erin's weight above him as he prepared to thrust into her wet heat. They both stumbled until they hit the bed post and fell backwards onto the king sized bed as she gasped as he pierced himself into her small body. She wasn't tight, but she was small. He held onto her hips, they managed to control the speed together before Erin's body arched as she began to hit her high. This time, Jay held on tight to her, making sure she didn't lose control as he hit his own. Rolling to the side, their breaths ragged, shivering, they lay in silence.

"Shower." He muttered after a while, he needed to feel the cool water. Jumping up, he wandered to the en suite, leaving Erin with a sheet draped over her bare body.

"I'll go make some..coffee." She yawned, reaching for her dressing gown that had been hooked on the side of the bed post. Her daughter would be home soon, she'd have to make sure she stayed awake.

"That was an invitation." He smirked, his head peering around the door frame that led to Erin's en suite.

Erin sighed, looking at the clock she noticed the time, it wouldn't be long before Sara came back. Shaking the thoughts, she chuckled. "Maybe just- once more."

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Mom, Jay? Are you home?" A small voice called, the door slamming shut close behind.

"Yeah? In the kitchen." Erin shouted. "Have a nice time with dad?" She asked, stirring the pasta she had been making on the stove, it was safe to say, she and Jay had worked up quite an appetite.

Sara moved into the kitchen, her mom was at the stove, she hadn't seen Jay yet but his shoes had been discarded at the door. "Yeah." She said absently.

"Ooh hey kid." Jay greeted as he wandered from the bedroom. "Have a nice time?"

She nodded, not really in the mood for conversation. Andy had taken her to a nice and rather expensive restaurant in the upper side of Chicago, she wasn't a stranger to her dad's way of life but she hated it when her dad would see colleagues or clients there, she ended up being paraded around like a trophy. Flicking her own shoes off, she moved towards the sofa, jumping on it and turning to sit cross-legged.

Erin had turned around to tell her daughter to move the shoes away from the kitchen, something she had to do often, especially when she found herself tripping over them of a morning. Looking at Sara, she noticed something was up, turning to Jay, he shrugged.

"Aren't you tired kiddo?" Jay asked as he watched her sit cross legged in front off the blank screen, "or d'ya want something else to eat?" He offered, motioning to where Erin was stood.

Sara shrugged.

"Shit." Erin cursed.

Sara's head snapped towards her mom, so did Jay's. She turned around revealing the pasta sauce that had spat from the pot. "Mom are you okay?" She checked, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Yeah. Yeah. Are you two gonna be alright whilst I go clean up?" She checked.

"Course," Jay nodded, moving towards the pan to clear up as Erin headed to the bathroom. "Shall I turn this off?" He shouted.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a sec." She called back.

Jay did as he was told and turned off the hot pan before turning to the sink and wrung out a wash cloth to clear the mess.

"Hey Jay?" Sara spoke up, waiting for the man to look at her. "I know you don't like my dad-" She said, a small chuckle escaping as she indicated his severely bruised knuckles that had been clutching the blue printed dish cloth. "-I don't get on with him all the time- but he's my dad, Jay. I still love him. But that doesn't mean mom does."

Jay smiled, softly. Sensing that Sara wasn't finished he allowed her to continue as he stood and listened intently. He watched as she lifted her hand to the bandage, a frown quickly forming instead. "Don't play with that."

"Sorry." She uttered, lifting her hands away. "Mom loves you Jay, much more than my dad." She chuckled. "I love you too, you're like the coolest step dad ever." She giggled.

Jay rolled his eyes. "That just makes me feel old, kid."

Sara shrugged. "Just think about mom and what will make her happy." She smiled.

"What are you to conspiring about in here?" Erin asked with a yawn. She had just got out of the shower and had changed into some clean pyjamas when she returned to the kitchen area where Jay had been clearing up. "Thanks."

"Nothing." Sara smiled. Getting up, she hugged Jay, 'goodnight' over the counter before she walked over to her mom. Giving Erin a hug, she allowed her to kiss her forehead lightly. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight." Erin smiled, watching her daughter wander towards her room before she stopped and turned around.

"Ooh and mom? You left your t-shirt on the floor. Might wanna remember to pick that up."

* * *

 **So is Andy really causing tension between the detectives? Or has he not finished yet?**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No way has it been nearly a month since I've updated this fic?! Oh gosh! Sorry guys! Whilst I'm on vacation I'm uploading chapters that I've already written. This fic is nearly at 1k reads!? And I'm just about to hit 100 votes**?

 **What would you like me to upload next?**

* * *

"Everything okay over there?" Jay checked, his eyebrow raised as he placed his clothes over the back of the chair in Erin's room.

Sara had been in bed for a couple of hours and the two detectives finally decided to call it a night at around 1am.

Erin didn't speak making the Halstead spin around in concern. She had been silent for the past twenty minutes and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"Erin?" Jay repeated, his eyebrows raised. "Everything okay?"

"Mhm?" Erin looked up, absently. "Oh just thinking." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah?" Jay hummed, expectedly. "Thinking about what?"

Before Erin could contemplate her response, they heard a shrilled scream from one of the opposite bedrooms.

Scrambling from her seat on the bed, Erin rushed to her daughters bedroom, Jay following closely behind.

"Honey?" Sara was rocking back and forth in her bed, one arm around her knees whilst the other wrapped around her bloodied neck. "Jay!" She called.

"Erin? What was that? Is everything okay in here?" Jay appeared quickly, his eyes went wide as he clocked the state of the young teen.

Arms wrapped around her daughter, Erin whispered softly, sharing reassuring words as she pressed kisses to the sweaty forehead. "It's okay, baby. I'm here. Shh."

"Mom, he- I- I tried to run but-but he was quick. The gun, mom, he-" Sara hiccuped through her cries, trying to tell her mom what had happened, her head nestled underneath Erin's chin.

"Okay. I'm here. Not going anywhere." She soothed, her eyes never left Jay's who stood unsure. With another kiss on Sara's forehead, she spoke, her voice calm. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Sara nodded, still clinging to her mother.

"Hey, Jay? Can you-" Erin started.

Jay waved her off. "You get Sara cleaned up. The spare sheets are in the airing cupboard right? I'll get the first aid kit too."

Although slightly preoccupied - shifting her daughter towards the apartment bathroom - Erin stared at the Halstead in awe. "Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, thankfully.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sara and Erin emerged from the bathroom, Sara looking considerably better than she had done only a few minutes ago especially with her wound having been re-wrapped.

"Let's get you into bed." Erin said, guiding the 17 year old into her bright coloured room.

"Mom? Can you dry my hair, please?" Sara asked, quietly. "It- uh- stings against the-" She didn't finish as she indicated the raw wound with her hand.

Erin smiled. "Of course, honey." Setting the pair in the middle of Sara's bed, Erin dried the teen's hair, mindful of her still healing wound.

* * *

Jay must have fallen asleep because when he awoke, Erin wasn't in bed. Confused, the man pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and wandered around the apartment. It didn't take long for him to find Erin sat upright in Sara's bed, her arms wrapped firmly around the young girl as she told some story. "-and Grandpa Hank argued and argued for days that it wasn't ..."

Slowly, the Halstead moved further into the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure.

"You weren't in bed," Jay explained simply when Erin looked up with a grin as she eyes his 'bed hair', flicking in all directions.

"She wanted me to stay." Erin shrugged, clearly not fazed by her daughters request.

"Understandable." Jay nodded. Scratching the back of his head, he yawned and got ready to leave. "I'm gonna head back to bed, she'll want you to be here in the morning."

"Jay?" A sleepy voice, stirred.

He made a knowing sound in the back of his throat, turning around he noticed that Sara had in fact been awake. Her eyes open just a fraction.

"Can you stay too?" Sara almost sounded like a small child, it reminded him of the 8-year- old he had been introduced to all those years ago and he couldn't possibly say no. "You don't have to." She added.

Jay shook his head and without a word he sat on Sara's other side, his arms finding comfort around the two Lindsay's as they nestled closer together.

"Mom?" Sara asked after a few moments. She didn't wait for Erin's acknowledgment before she continued. "Wh-why did he shoot at us?"

Not sure exactly what to say to the teen, Erin looked to Jay who shared a reassuring smile.

Trying to find the words, she paused. "I'm not sure why he did it but I know me and Jay and Grandpa Hank, everyone in that unit are doing everything we can to find out why and who did it. I promise."

"We promise." Jay added.

It was clear that the teen had been considering her mother's words. "It's okay mom, I trust you." Her neck looked up towards Jay, "I trust you too, Jay."

Erin grinned as she listened to Sara as she started to hum some tune or other. Whatever it was, she didn't care, the sound was satisfying and it was nice to see the relaxed features play on her daughter's face.

In those moments Erin couldn't help but think about how much Sara had changed over the course of her 17 years. She had always been sarcastic yet loving kid and since the shooting two days ago - just one event - she had lost that sense of fire. She hadn't made a remark about Andy's presence, or Ruzek's inability to get there on time. It just wasn't Sara behaviour.

"Jay?" Sara asked again, "if you're here does that mean you're not tiptoeing around?" She whispered, tiredly, her eyes finally closing.

With a smile Jay nodded but Erin spoke. "No more tiptoeing around."

Out of habit, whilst Erin ran her thumb up and down Sara's arm, Jay simultaneously brushed strands of hair from Sara's face. That was when Jay soon noticed a tear fall from Erin's eye. "Are you okay?"

Erin took a deep breath before sighing. "Yeah." She nodded. "I just- this has changed her, she's not Sara. She's not the firecracker- not the person that would snap at you for nothing or joke about my style. She's- I mean- she was being clingy to Andy?" Erin whined a little.

Jay nodded. No, it wasn't how Sara normally acted, the Lindsay had joined him in referring her father to be a 'dick' the other day but that seemed to have changed though no one had really questioned it when the Lindsay found comfort in the man's embrace that day.

"It's been two days." Jay reminded, gently. "She was bound to suffer some sort of PTSD from this." He didn't want to seem mean but it was only natural that Sara felt some sort of emotional distress after being caught up in an incident like that.

Noting his words, she nodded. "Yeah. I know. I just want her to be okay, ya know? She's tough but I- I don't know how tough."

* * *

The next morning, Jay and Erin awoke to a crash in the kitchen.

Jay had been ready to leap from under the stripped duvet cover and investigate but a small hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him from going anywhere.

"Leave her." Erin mumbled, tiredly.

"Is she okay in there? That's a lot of crashing for a 17 year old to make at 6:30 on a Monday morning?" Jay queried with a rub of his face, his eyes shooting to the digital clock Sara had on the bedside table.

Erin groaned into the pillow as another crash emerged from the kitchen.

"What is she doing in there?" Jay asked, curious. In all his years of knowing the teen, 6:30 was a ridiculous time to wake up and was definitely unheard of.

Rolling her eyes, Erin sat up. "Being angry at the world." Noticing the still blank expression Jay had, she explained. "Pancake making." Erin shrugged, simply. "I did coke my daughter bakes. Can't complain." She said bitterly, although sincerely thankful that her daughter had developed better 'stress busting' habits than she had.

"Shouldn't we at least help her make them?" Jay checked.

"No. She'll bite." Erin declared, quickly.

Jay chuckled but soon stopped when he noticed the expression on Erin's face. She was serious.

"And this is because of what? The nightmare?" He winced, hearing another crash and a small curse.

"Mhmm." Erin agreed. "She cries then she screams, this is her screaming."

"When is it safe to go in there?" Jay peered his head around the door, slightly.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think...and what scenes you'd like to see.**

 **POLL: I'm currently on Vacation so if anyone has any requests whilst I'm away, just comment or pm me. I'm also looking for other fandoms to write fics for, anything from**

 **A) ONE TREE HILL**

 **B) GOSSIP GIRL**

 **C) VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **D) HAWAII FIVE 0**

 **E) ONE CHICAGO**

 **F) PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **G) VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **OR) SOCIAL MEDIA FIC**

 **If you'd like me to attempt any of these, just let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning." Burgess chirped, passing the couple on the stairs.

"Mornin'" Erin smiled at the young officer, someone she had grown fond of during her time at the precinct.

"Burgess." Jay nodded in greeting.

Without another word he and Erin approached the bullpen where they were met with the other detectives.

"Woah. You two look like you barely slept." Antonio grimaced at the sight of the two. Placing the files he had in his hands on the desk, he looked around. "Where's Sara?" He asked.

"She had a tough night." Erin explained simply, knowing that no one would question further. "But still insisted she wanted to go to Summer practice." She added, with a shrug.

It was now Summer break and usually Sara Lindsay would alternate between spending her time running Cheer Camp with her Squad - since she was now in her final year of High School - and spending time at the precinct. If Justin was home she would spend her time with him but as per her Grandpa's instructions, he had signed up for the military and there was no knowing when he would be granted leave next.

"Gonna grab some coffee." Jay declared quietly, leaving Erin to get settled at her desk.

"Sounds like Lexi. Least they got each other today." Olinsky offered, leaning back in his chair. "Might be good for them both to get some normalcy in their lives."

Lexi and Sara had been friends since they began Middle School and had initially met when Hank Voight was looking after his granddaughter whilst Erin picked up another shift on Patrol. Hank had been visited by his long time friend Alvin Olinsky who had been left with his daughter whilst his wife was busy. The two girls hit it off and had vowed to be best friends from that day and they had kept that promise.

"Poor kids." Ruzek shook his head, his two fingers propping up his chin. There may have been a school full of kids caught up in the situation but two of them were their own, it was bound to hit home.

A few hummed in agreement, they just hoped that both teens would be okay.

"Are we getting any closer?" Erin queried, dropping her jacket to the back of the chair before attempting to log in to the monitor.

"Spoke to the kids mother, we got the good boy spiel." Antonio informed with a roll of his eyes, it was always the same speech.

"What about the guys in interrogation?" Erin checked. She was willing for anything that would find the missing gunman - the one that had tried shooting at her daughter.

"They've been shipped off and remanded until the DA office sets a court date." Attwater reminded, appearing from the locker room.

Antonio excused himself from the group and went to the break room, joining Jay, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, stirring the hot drink repeatedly.

"What are you making? Coffee or concrete?" Antonio joked, alerting the Halstead of his presence.

Staring down at the beverage and dropping the spoon, Jay sighed.

"You alright man?" Antonio asked, his rough hand clasped on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah." Jay swallowed. "Just wanna nail these bastards. Sara needs this to be over and Lexi."

"So do you and Erin." Antonio reminded, pointedly. Everyone was struggling in their own way.

The two men stood in silence, Antonio knowing that there was something else on the man's mind, stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

"I didn't tell Erin." He announced, his hand finding his face as he brushed the slight stubble that had grown over the course of the past few days. "About what Andy said."

Antonio listened. He knew what Jay was referring to.

"I don't know how to tell her. Tell her that her ex thinks Sara is just a messed up kid that needs to be solved." Jay swallowed, anger rising. "And how do I tell a 17 year old that her dad thinks that she's destined for nothing more than rehab."

"There's no easy way to say something like that...Do you think she's ever used?" Antonio asked, cautiously. It was hard to tell what lawyers knew because they always found a way to have the upper hand, no matter what the situation.

"No!" Jay was quick to protest. "She'd probably feel so damn guilty she'd cave and tell Erin!"

"That settles it." Antonio chuckled. "Come on, Sara knows that Andy is just an ass hat, but right now, she's struggling and the idea of her dad being around is helping a little." He reminded, an undertone of seriousness to his voice.

Jay agreed.

* * *

Bouncing down the stairs, Erin hummed as she looked at the paperwork in her hand. She had come down to see if Platt knew anything that could help her and if it was possible to get some patrol to scour the area she had been looking into.

"Erin?" A voice interrupted her before she even got the chance to reach the front desk.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked with raised eyebrows, the file pulled to her chest.

"I needed to speak to you." He shrugged, simply. He was dressed in jeans and v-neck jumper highlighting that he wasn't working today, a rare occurrence.

"Andy, you can't keep showing up around here." Erin shook her head, not happy with the man's sudden interest.

"I want to know where my daughter is." He dismissed, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Taken aback, Erin ducked her chin in annoyance. "Practice."

"You're letting her practice in the state she's in?" He demanded, his forehead creased.

"She can't hide away forever." Erin snapped. Although not initially wanting her daughter to go either, she understood her need to get back to a routine. "Anyway. Demanding to know where she is? What's that about?"

"Joint custody Erin." The dark haired man reminded, bitterly.

"Woah. Hold up." Erin gritted her teeth, her hand up to stop the man from talking. "The custody card? You're really playing that?"

"February Erin, that was the last time my daughter stayed with me. Quite frankly, I've been lenient but maybe that wasn't the best decision."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erin repeated after a while. Andy had never blamed Sara for missing out on his weekends every so often, it also allowed him to get some extra work done on his days off and it definitely wasn't like she never contacted him.

"My job offer. I start next week." He informed.

Andy had been offered a promotion in Houston, it was a better job with much better pay and he wasn't about to miss out on that opportunity but before he left, he had some things to sort out.

"So you want to take her?" Erin scoffed. She knew one day Andy would try this.

"No." Andy shook his head. "I want to make sure she doesn't fall down the same traps as you. I can't do that from Houston." He said lightly, his eyes actually portraying a sense of concern.

"Same trap as me? Are you fuc-" Erin was pissed to say the least but before she could snap, in the middle of the precinct with officers swarming around - she was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt?" Antonio approached, carefully. "Voight needs us upstairs."

Without a word, Erin turned her back on the man she once considered her saviour and bounced up the stairs.

When they had been out of ear shot, Antonio spoke. "It looked a little heated, thought I better step in before Jay got down here." He explained.

"Thanks." Erin smiled at the man before looking down to her watch out of habit. "Shit." She muttered. "I was supposed to pick up Sara."

"Hey. It's okay. Ruzek's already left." Antonio smirked at his friend.

* * *

At Park High School, Sara had been waiting well over an hour for her mom to pick her up. Sighing, she tried to call her again. No answer.

"Guess I'm walking." She huffed, picking up her gym bag she began to walk. The Lindsay's didn't live that far away but it was definitely a trek to walk.

"Junior?" Ruzek called, jumping out of the Chevrolet he had pulled up on the other side of the road. "Sorry I'm late."

Despite being mad, Sara was grateful that she didn't have to walk any longer. She had just spent four hours running around and being thrown in the air, her legs were aching to say the least.

"Let me take this." Ruzek offered, taking the bag from the teenager before they both crossed the road back towards the car.

"Did they get a lead?" Sara asked outrightly as she jumped into the red Chevrolet, watching as Ruzek dumped her bag on the backseat before turning to face the front.

Ruzek nodded. He could never lie to this kid, so he chose not to speak.

"You're a rubbish liar Adam." Sara chuckled. "So what was it? Mum just forgot? Needed to think of a good excuse?" She joked, not really bothered.

"I didn't say anything." He protested quickly.

"You didn't have to." She grinned, "so what was it?" Sara beamed, eyeing Ruzek she waited and watched as Ruzek deliberated whether or not to tell the teenager.

But with the Lindsay eyebrow raise, he caved.

"Your dad showed up." Ruzek sighed.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think...and what scenes you'd like to see next!**

 **POLL: I'm also looking for other fandoms to write fics for, anything from**

 **A) Nathan's daughter (ONE TREE HILL)**

 **B) Victoria Baizen (Gossip Girl)**

 **C) Liar's sister (PLL)**

 **D) Jason/ OC PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

 **OR) SOCIAL MEDIA FIC**

 **If you'd like me to attempt any of these, just let me know.**

VOTE FOR WHICH ONE.

 **CHECK OUT MY NEW HAWAII FIVE 0 fic 'Breathing Water'**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 1.04k Views! Remember to let me know what fics you want to read!**

* * *

When Jay walked into Molly's that night it was fairly quiet and only had the usual characters, namely the firefighters of 51, doctors, nurses and of course the intelligence unit that were seated at their usual booth to the side of the bar.

"Halstead" Atwater called over as he caught sight of Jay walking into the bar.

Acknowledging the group that consisted of Atwater, Ruzek, Burgess and Antonio, Jay joined them.

"Hey man. Didn't think you were gonna come down." Atwater commented, as he finished the bottle he had been drinking.

"Erin and Sara are curled up at home." He explained, lightly.

Jay had left Erin and Sara watching re runs of 'Two and a half men' and had come out to meet the rest of the unit as per Erin's suggestion.

At first, he was hesitant but Erin reassured that she and Sara would be happily occupied with the DVD on, hot chocolate in their hands and a bowl of popcorn on their knee.

Looking around, he noticed the empty beers. "I'll get a round in, what's everyone want?"

"Beers." Came echoes from the men, whilst Burgess seemed to hesitate with her decision.

"Oh, I'll have a Cranberry and Vodka please, Jay." Burgess changed her mind. She had been slightly gutted that Erin hadn't joined them but if she was going to get into intelligence, she had to make an effort with the guys too.

Nodding, he turned around and headed up to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Gabby asked as she headed the bar. Gabby and Jay had a brief fling when Molly's had first opened, after deciding to call it a day, the two remained close friends.

"Six..bottles and a Cranberry and Vodka for Burgess." Jay ordered before adding Burgess' order with a raised eyebrow.

As he waited for Gabby, he wrapped his fingers on the bar surface, waving as he caught sight of a few familiar faces.

"Detective." Chris greeted with a friendly smile as he joined Gabby behind the bar. "We heard about Sara...how's she doing?" He finished with a sympathetic sigh.

Jay looked up towards the older firefighter, "She's well- as well as can be expected, a little shaken." He shrugged, not really sure how to explain it, not when he wasn't sure himself. "Spending some time with her mom tonight."

"So they kicked you out." Kelly chuckled, taking a sip from the bottle as he sat on one of the bar stools. Kelly had briefly been in a relationship with Detective Lindsay and in turn had formed a bond with Sara, despite being separated that bond with Kelly and 51 remained strong.

"Pretty much." Jay agreed, not that he minded, they deserved some 'mom and daughter' time.

"Are you any closer to catching them?" Matt joined in on the conversation from the other side of Kelly. After the shooting, as alderman, Matt Casey, had vowed to add the issue to his itinerary. This was not to happen again and any student that needed support following the events would receive the upmost focus.

Jay shook his head sadly. They hadn't learnt anything of use in the recent days.

"Well send her our love and tell her 51 would love to see her soon." Matt smiled as he clasped a hand on the man's back.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it, thank you guys." Jay said, gratefully. Sara really had everyone's hearts.

* * *

"Mom?" Sara whispered. They had just finished their 3rd episode of 'Two and a half men' when the young Lindsay spoke up from where she lay on her mother's lap.

Making a noise to show that she was listening she shifted slightly when Sara pushed herself up. "What is it kiddo?"

"Is Dad moving?" Catching Erin's expression, Sara sighed and leant back in the sofa. So it was true.

"He's got a job offer, yes." Erin confirmed, with a curt nod. "In Houston." She added with a sigh. Erin was always expecting him to ship off and it never bothered her but she had always been concerned about what Sara would think. Would she fear that she was to blame? That her dad didn't want to be near her anymore?

Sara hummed, not really saying anything but what could she say? She knew her dad's job was important to him and in her opinion she didn't have any right to demand that he stay despite what Erin thought. After all, the young Lindsay wasn't shy to utter harsh words about the man.

"Has Dad spoken to you?" Erin asked, carefully. She had hoped Andy had spoken to her, she at least deserved that.

Shaking her head. "Ruzek can't lie, mom." She explained before turning to her mom, a hint of mischief in her eye. "He cracks too easy under the Lindsay eye" She grinned, victoriously.

Erin chuckled, smiling at her daughter. "It doesn't take much."

"Makes the toughest nuts crack." Lifting up an open palm, the Lindsay's high fived.

Andy and Erin had tried to make things work but after a year and a half of trying, they decided it was time to call it an end. Andy stayed in the apartment whilst Erin returned to live with Hank and Justin, not that she minded, it meant that she had support from her adopted dad and brother. At first, Andy had offered to be the sole custodian of Sara but Erin refused, they were a unit and to pull them apart would just be catastrophic and that was evident from the very first months of Sara Lindsay's life.

Settled, Sara resumed to lying in her mother's lap whilst her mom ran a hand through her brunette hair.

After a few moments of silence, they decided to resume watching their TV show. Lifting the remote, Erin hesitated.

"Hey.. I want to ask you something." She asked, her voice steady and calm.

"Yes." Sara nodded, her voice a whisper as she lay.

"You don't know what I'm going to ask." Erin chuckled. Or did she?

"You're gonna ask if Jay can move in. Yes, I'm okay with it." Sara said, her tone serious as she turned to keep eye contact with her mom.

"Yeah?" She checked, hopefully. Deep down, Erin knew Sara wouldn't mind but she had to be sure. After all, the transition from mother's colleague to 'step-dad' would be weird, no matter how much she already teased the Halstead with.

"Mom, you know I like Jay, he's been a part of my life since I was what? 8? It's getting weird with him not here." Sara declared truthfully. Jay had been a part of the family for so long it would just be strange to avoid making it official.

* * *

The next morning, Sara found herself joining both Erin and Jay as they headed to the precinct.

Instead of moving towards the break room or going to greet her grandad when they arrived, Sara remained still. They had yet to find the missing gunman which meant that the case was still ongoing and in turn that meant that the details were still strategically placed on the whiteboard.

"Mom?" Sara called. Not having greeted anyone yet, she focused on the board in front of her.

"Honey, I'm talking, give me two seconds." Erin pleaded, her voice warning. Erin had been discussing something with Jay and Ruzek, it was about their fire arm retraining.

"No mom." Sara persisted.

"Sa-" Erin had began to warn her daughter again when her agitated plead cut her off.

"Will someone listen, please!" Sara pleaded, her hands shaking as she indicated something on the board.

Antonio, who had been the closest, moved towards the Lindsay. "What is it, Sar?" He asked softly yet cautiously. He had been watching the teen with caution over the past few days, despite the tough exterior she put on, he was sure that there was underlying pain.

"Is- is that the guy- the one missing?" Sara inquired, fearfully. When Antonio nodded affirmitavely, she breathed out a hoarse cry. "I- I know who- who."

Her attention now diverted, Erin rushed over to her daughter, who stood shakily beside Antonio, who had a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder, whilst he leant to her height, a technique he had developed from not only working with kids but from also having children of his own.

"Who is it?" Antonio asked. His eyes searching for distress on the teen.

"He uh- his sister was a teacher- she got harassed by some boys in my class- they-they threatened to do things to her." Sara shook her head, a feeling of immense guilt flowing through her. "The-they drove her out."

"What was her name, honey?" Erin encouraged whilst the team all moved closer to listen.

Voight, who had appeared, joined Erin and Antonio as they tried to coax as much as they could from the 17 year old. They had only really spoken to Sara at the start of the investigation and had tried their best to keep the details away from her - in fear that Sara would struggle more. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. Maybe Sara knew more than they realised.

"Boyega. I think it- I don't know her first name." She sighed, kicking herself at her inability to remember the young woman's name.

Instead of outrightly thanking the teen, Hank lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a thankful smile. It had been the most contact he had with the teen after recent events.

"That's good, darling. Well done." Erin breathed, pressing a soft kiss to her daughter's head. Squeezing her arm slightly before getting ready to gear up and leave the bullpen.

"Right. Get geared up." Voight announced, moving back to the middle of the room.

* * *

 **What fic would you like to see next?**

 **PLEASE.. Comment and Review.**

 **Also! I have an andy darden twins fic...would you like to read?**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Remember to take a look at my other fics. Taking suggestions so PM me if you have any, Linstead, OC, whatever, I can try and work with them. OR message me via Twitter, which is onechicagomia

I DO NOT OWN ONE CHICAGO FRANCHISE

* * *

"Down here." Jay indicated with his pointer finger. Following their usual routine of Erin taking the wheel whilst they looked into Simon Boyega, they were now on their way to a storage facility that was owned by the man.

They hadn't learn much from their work back at the precinct, only a list of juvenile felonies and nothing half as bad as carrying a concealed weapon. The attorneys had even been eager to add attempted murder to the wrap sheet and Erin and the unit had only been smug about that decision. It served him right. He endangered the lives of hundreds and injured some in the process.

Pulling up outside the storage unit, Erin killed the engine. "I'll go get security." She said, jumping from the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara had been asked to stay at the precinct whilst Jay and Erin went to investigate further after the unit came up with nothing in their raid at the Boyega home. With some time to herself whilst the other detectives worked on case notes the Lindsay had decided to make the most of it and make a start on some school work.

"Did you find something to do?" Antonio asked as he walked into the break room just after lunch. When she didn't speak up straight away he turned to face her and noticed that she was concentrating on what seemed to be school work. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it certainly looked like an essay based subject. "Isn't it Summer? Aren't teenagers allergic to work over Summer."

Looking up at the man, she chuckled sarcastically, brushing back some brunette hair that fell to her face. "It usually is but becoming a Senior isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I hated school." He commented, thinking about how he used to bunk off school only to get caught by his baby sister, Gabby who had attempted the same thing. "I'm glad my two are a little easier to handle, as for you, I'm not sure how your mom copes." He added in mock seriousness.

Antonio had always been the fun and loving 'uncle', the one that was there to cheer Sara on at the sidelines of her cheer routines, help her when she was stuck with homework- or rather try, encourage her when she was sad and picked her up when she was too scared to bother her mom. He, as a father himself, supported Erin and helped whenever he could.

"She pretends I'm a good student, it makes life easier." She quipped. Everyone knew full well that Sara worked hard at school, after all, she wanted to become a Doctor and that didn't come without a LOT of hard work and studying. "There's a plus point then." She remarked, dropping her pen as she conversed with the detective.

"Yeah. Yeah." Antonio hummed as he reached for a fresh mug and started up the coffee machine, leaning against the side as he did.

"Does Eva still want to be a Doctor?" Sara asked, curiously. She rarely saw the Dawson children but the last time she had, Eva had expressed her enthusiasm to follow the same path as Sara and become a doctor. Although, Sara was currently having doubts, not that she would express them to her mom, not yet anyway.

"It's an astronaut at the minute." Dawson joked. Eva was only a three years younger than Sara, at 14 whilst Diego was younger again, at 11.

The Dawson siblings had been friendly with the Lindsay ever since the unit had been there. Sara had even been a great help when Laura and Antonio split too, understanding how it was to have two parents living separate lives she had been a good source of advice for the pair and whilst Erin had beamed with pride, Antonio had a great deal of gratitude for the teen.

Sara had been lost in her thoughts. It was nice to have a conversation where they were eyeing her suspiciously or treating every word with caution.

"What you thinking about over there? You know, it's dangerous for ya." Antonio sang at the silence, his back turned as he stirred the liquid.

Sara chuckled. "Nothing."

Nodding, Antonio didn't question any further. "Shoot. Sorry Sar, did you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. I think Platt sent one of the patrol to Jacks anyway, just drop a fiver in there as they leave and boom, a cheeseburger appears from thin air. It's magical really." Sara grinned, her hands moving animatedly. She had fed herself enough times in the precinct to know how to score a burger from the best burger bar in town.

"Then you'll be sorry to hear that Officer Kennedy's been back for the past twenty minutes." Antonio smirked making the teenager scowl.

"Hey, what are you two gossiping about?" Ruzek asked as he appeared to deposit his mug to the sink. "You got a fever there Sar?" Ruzek said, his eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

"No it's History. Civil rights and stuff." Sara explained vaguely. "Anyway, Lexi's with her mom so I'm meeting up with her next week instead." She shrugged, her attention now returning to the writing pad in front of her.

"So you're sticking with us for the next week then." Ruzek asked, his tone a sort of exasperated mock.

"If you'll have me." She bit back sarcastically, she of course had already made the 21st District her home.

"Come on Ruzek, let's let the kid do some work." Antonio said. Watching as the girl picked up the ballpoint pen and continued to write.

"See ya later kid." Ruzek grinned. "Don't work too hard."

Dropping the spoon to the sink, Antonio followed behind Ruzek only to be stopped by the voice.

"Hey Antonio?" Waiting until the detective turned his attention to her, she spoke. Her breath catching in her throat as she tried to speak, she hadn't wanted to speak about it but she couldn't help but ask. "It'll be okay right? You'll catch the missing man?" She checked, a hint of worry to her voice. The first time she had spoken about him since Erin and Jay had left.

With only a smile, Antonio left the room but that had been enough reassurance for the teen as she waited the return of her mom and Jay.

* * *

"Number 2148, right?" Erin checked as she and Jay parked the car again, jumping out before they weaved through the steel containers that filled the storage yard.

Humming, Jay nodded. "This one here." He said, his palm banging the orange painted steel, the numbers '2148' in bold block writing.

At the sound of her cell ringing, Erin looked down at the Caller ID. Andy. "Not now." She muttered. Erin really wasn't interested in entertaining Andy with conversation, especially when he knew she was working.

"So what are we actually looking for here?" Jay asked, his hands reaching to rummage through the cardboard boxes.

"Anything, umm a firearms permit, bullets. Any evidence that links him to the other two gunmen. It might not just be retaliation." She shrugged as she joined Jay in searching.

With her cell phone ringing for the second time, Erin motioned to Jay that she'd be two minutes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jay nodded absently.

Whilst Erin was on the phone, Jay continued to look through the unit.

"Andy. I'm working. You cannot keep doing this!" Erin whined as she answered the phone. She hadn't spoken to him since he showed up at the precinct and she really didn't want to.

"Erin, please, just hear me out!" He pleaded from across the line.

Shaking her head although Andy couldn't see her, she simply said. "Look. I'm working. I'll call you back." She repeated, hanging up the cell before he even had a chance to argue. Rubbing her temple a little, she sighed, why was Andy being so difficult?

The Detective had began turning around to continue helping Jay when something caught her eye.

"Jay?" Erin called, her eyes not moving from the vehicle she could only just make out as it passed through the security barrier. "What car did Boyega own?"

His attention remaining focused on the various documents that had been stored in the unit. "Uh- it was a BMW." He said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to recall. "Blue, I think."

"He's pulling up." Erin snapped her head towards Jay, who quickly looked in her direction.

The two detectives were quick to move cautiously but as soon as the suspect parked up and jumped from his car he clocked the two beside his storage unit, making a run for it, Erin and Jay were just as quick to chase.

"Hands up!" Jay called. "CHICAGO PD!" Jay's voice booming as he began to sprint across the yard.

Abandoning the idea of curing him off in the sedan Erin began running on foot after the man they assumed to be Simon Boyega, zigzagging between the units they soon found themselves outside of the yard.

"CHICAGO PD!" Erin repeated.

She had been behind the man for a good 10 minutes when he sped towards the main street.

Erin could see Jay on the other side of the road as he raced to stop Simon Boyega from escaping. "Stop there!" His voice bellowed.

It was then, Erin noticed the perp running towards a parked vehicle. With a final burst of speed, Erin ran forward she had been so close, so close to reaching Simon Boyega but not enough. Out of nowhere a white SUV propelled from the side street, clipping her on the side and threw her to the side.

"ERIN!" Jay screamed mid motion, oncoming traffic stopping him from running to help Erin.

She held it her hands to stop herself from crashing against the tough gravelled pavement. Groaning in pain as she hit the floor with a thud.

"Shit!" Erin cried, her hand reaching her hip at an instant as she rolled on the floor.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Halstead. We need patrol units in the area in search of a male offender on foot." Jay demanded, waving as the oncoming traffic allowed him to cross.

Brushing her hands off, Erin sighed. "He got away. The little-" A fisted palm pressing against her forehead in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, pure concern evident in his features as he looked over Erin.

Waving him off. "I'm fine." She reassured, taking a look at her gravel covered hands. "Just gotta get cleaned up."

* * *

What fic would you like to see next?

PLEASE.. Comment and Review.

For those of you that are reading 'We're family' I need your help, if you have any ideas or requests please let me know! Your support means a lot. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jay and Erin returned to their car a voice came across the radio. "We have sighting of the suspect returning to an address off Cornor of Enton."

"Hank?" Erin said, clutching to the radio. Listening carefully as Voight began to give them their instructions.

"We need you and Jay in the house with Antonio when we get there." He informed over the crackling line.

"Copy that." She affirmed, placing her radio to the cup holder as she put the car in drive and sped towards the address they had been given, mindful of her scrapped hands as she gripped the wheel.

Pulling up, all their respective cars blocking the exits, Erin and Jay joined the team in jumping from them.

"Ready?" Voight called, eyeing each Detective and Officer carefully. With a nod, he sent his team in. "Okay, let's get this son of a bitch!"

Each and everyone of them ran to their positions, weapons raised and their hands caressing the trigger carefully as they looked around sharply.

"Clear!" Olinsky called from the upstairs where he had been paired with Atwater.

Voight and Ruzek had taken the back, blocking all exits, there was no where for Simon Boyega to run which meant he was soon to be faced with Detectives Dawson, Halstead and Lindsay.

A crashing sound could be heard from one of the back rooms which alerted the three detectives that had been scouring the first floor.

"Stop there!" Antonio called, his weapon still raised as he ran in between discarded bits of furniture.

"Step back!" Simon Boyega warned, his voice shaky. It was then the detectives noticed the weapon placed in the man's hand, his grip no longer slack as they all held their guns at the ready.

"Drop your weapon." Jay's voice boomed. His own weapon pointed directly at the man.

The man didn't speak but his features contracted and anger evident in his eyes as his hand dropped to the trigger.

Gunshot.

His hand dropping to his chest, blood seeped through the blue shirt. The sticky liquid everywhere with one last look towards Erin, he collapsed to the floor.

With one last raspy breath, his hands fell to the side.

Kicking the weapon away, Antonio, approached the lifeless body of the 29 year old. His two fingers pressing against his fast paling neck.

"He's gone." Antonio shook his head. With a breath, he stood and moved towards the shaking Lindsay and after squeezing her shoulder tightly, he spoke. "You did what you had to do."

Looking around the team began to organise the clearing of the scene. Whilst Atwater and Olinsky searched the upstairs of the property and Antonio and Voight the floor, Ruzek called it in.

"Shots fired by the police." Ruzek relayed into his radio. Anger relishing as he thought about the damage this man could've done, not only to he hundreds of kids in the hall that evening but to two of their own.

Erin's hand still wrapped firmly around the grip of her gun, she was startled when Jay approached her.

"Come on. Let's get you back, I think Sara's trying to persuade Burgess to bring her down." Jay said with a chuckle as he pulled her away from the open eyed body. She had to do this before, so why did it hurt so much?

"Put your hands in your pocket, it'll help" Voight whispered as he joined the pair for a brief moment.

* * *

With Jay by her side, Erin wandered aimlessly up the precinct stairs. Her hair tied back loosely, her eye make up smudged and her hands placed in her trench coat pocket.

"Mom!?" Sara jumped at the sight of her mom, she had been sat with Burgess who had tried to keep the Lindsay occupied whilst she waited for any news.

"Hey, just let your mom have a moment kid..okay?" Burgess advised, softly. Her hand rubbing up and down against the long sleeved cotton shirt Sara wore.

Despite not wanting to, Sara understood and stepped back into the uniformed officer who guided the teen towards a desk she assumed to be Atwater's.

"Jay? What's happened out there? Is Mom okay?" She asked as soon as Erin disappeared towards the locker room, her own teeth biting the skin around her nails as she feared the worse.

When Jay looked at the young girl, pity evident in his eyes, she almost freaked.

"Jay? Tell me? Please?" She pleaded, her voice shaking with every word. Her mom had a deathly pale look to her and hadn't acknowledged Sara as she passed.

With a nod from a Voight and an encouraging glances from the intelligence unit, Jay decided to tell her, after all, Erin wasn't going to be able to.

Guiding her to sit down behind Atwater's desk, Jay sat on top of it, waiting to find the right words to start. "The man- we uh- the missing gunman- he uh- he tried to hurt someone which meant we - we couldn't risk it."

"Okay.." Sara nodded, "So is one of the officers at the hospital with him? Do we have to testify?" Sara rambled.

"Bud, he's dead." Jay said, his throaty voice sympathetic as he reached out for her hand.

"Oh.." Sara took in the words slowly. Her free hand reaching her neck as she remembered the night, only for it to be pulled away by Jay. "But- but who?" It was then everything fell into place, her eyes widening in shock. "Mom?"

"She thinks you'll be hurt." Jay explained.

Snapping her head towards her mother's boyfriend, she raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? Why? She was doing her job?" Sara questioned, confused.

Jay nodded. He understood why Erin had feared the worst, there was no really telling how Sara would react, he hadn't been sure himself. "We don't like to hurt people Sar, but when they try-"

"Did- did he try and hurt mom?" Sara asked, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. The look she had received had been confirmation enough. Leaving Jay sat there, Sara Lindsay sped back towards the locker room Erin had been hiding in.

Reaching the locker room, Sara caught sight of her mom hunching over the trash can as she sat in front of her locker. "Mom?" Sara gasped, moving forward she re tied her mother's hair.

"Hey." Erin muttered, almost inaudible as he daughter ran her hand up and down her back, her other hand reaching for Erin's. Shakily, Erin accepted. "It should be me doing this for you- not this way around."

Ignoring her mother, she continued. "Jay told me what happened." Waiting for her mother to meet her teary ones, she smiled. "Thank you, mom."

The two sat in silence from then on, Erin moving to sit in front of her locker, Sara joined her and rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Have you told Jay yet?" Sara asked after a few moments, leaning against the cool locker as she focused on whatever was in front of her, absently. "About moving in?"

Erin shook her head. "Not yet."

"Hey, you're both in here." Jay observed, wandering into the locker room, his eyes searching for signs of distress.

"Hey Jay." Sara grinned, giving the man an exasperated wave.

Raising his eyebrows at the teenager he shook his head. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Closing her locker door for the evening, Erin nodded, her hand held out to her daughter.

Accepting the hand from the hand her mother offered, Sara jumped from her spot, her stomach groaning as she did.

"Hungry Sa?" Erin asked, a laugh escaping her lips.

Groaning, Sara spoke. "Officer Kennedy didn't pick up my burger."

"I'm feeling tacos for dinner." He announced, trying to ease the situation as he ruffled Sara's hair, making her huff in annoyance. His arm snaking behind Erin's back and his other arm moved to rest on Sara's shoulder.

"But I wanted a burger." Sara sighed, dramatically.

Ducking from Jay's hold, she spun around. "Can we have Jacks?" She grinned.

"Get in the car." Erin chuckled.

Go ahead and follow me on Twitter: onechicagomia 😜

Check out my other stories: Serving Chicago, Breathing Water, Doesn't surprise me.

Remember, I want your input. What would you like to see happen?! Now the case is closed, the remaining shooters can be sentenced. Is this the end?

What would you like me to update next?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since the third gunman, Simon Boyega had been shot dead, although it would be an additional week before the hearing began. During that wait Sara Lindsay, her fellow classmates and best friend Lexi would find themselves in the deep end as she began her final year as a Senior.

Erin had been in her room when she heard the apartment door open and close. Sara must be home. Erin thought. Sara had left early that morning for the last practice of the summer before she returned to school next week, waking up before both her and Jay neither of whom she had managed to greet that morning as she left in a hurry.

"Mom. Letters." Sara called, dumping the envelopes on the side, the Lindsay continued to rush around ready to head over to Jay's.

The younger Lindsay had been helping with cheer camp as well as taking on her own practices over the past month. Erin had been inclined to believe that her daughter was running away from the whole 'shooting incident' and although Erin herself couldn't blame her she wished that she wouldn't avoid it either.

"How was practice?" Erin called back, passing her daughter in the small hallway, but she had already leapt to the bathroom to wash up. Shaking her head, Erin retreated to the kitchen where she made herself a coffee and prepared to leave for Jay's apartment where he had spent the afternoon.

Eyeing the letters, Erin shuffled through them, her attention skimming over the numerous payments and insurances until one post mark caught her eye. Lille and Chapman Attorneys. Before she could rush to open the letter, Sara bounced back in.

"What time are we heading to Jay's?" She asked, clearly not paying attention as Erin stuffed the envelope into her jean pocket.

The Lindsay's were on their way to Jay's apartment to help him pack up the rest of his stuff. He had practically moved in already, however the lease on his apartment was coming to an end and if he was insistent on not renewing it he would have to be gone by Tuesday. Better late than never.

With a smile, the Lindsay said. "Now. So, get your shoes on."

Nodding, Sara did as she was told and without another way the two were out of the door.

* * *

Whilst Erin decided if the minimal kitchen equipment Jay had would be ideal to use in their own flat, Sara and Jay were left to pack up the remains of the living room, humming to the sound of Thirsty Merc playing in the background as they did so.

Indicating the discarded sock behind the TV, Sara turned to Jay. "That's not going to start moving if I touch it, right?"

Jay rolled his eyes, juggling the numerous books in his hand. "Are you going to help or just criticize?"

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Sara braved it and went to pick up the sock. Her shoulders tensing to dramatize the situation, Jay saw this as his opportunity. With a little smirk playing on his features, he slowly crept up behind the other side of the TV, the duster in his hand as he inched closer. As soon as the light fiber touched her, Sara bounced back.

"Shit!" Sara screamed, jumping back, her hands flying to her hair to brush the nonexistent creature from her head. "Jay!" She whined. angrily.

"Sara!" Erin scolded, appearing from the kitchen at the commotion, her hand rubbing against a tea towel. She was lenient with her teenage daughter in so many ways but bad language was not one of them.

The teenager muttered. "Sorry." A hand finding her hair to brush off any dust that may have fell from the blue fiber. Turning to Jay, she scowled. "What did you do that for anyway?"

Shaking his head, Sara didn't get her answer.

Not impressed, Erin turned her attention back to the task in hand. "Do you really need all of this stuff? I mean, we could always consider storage?"

"Yeah. It's not like I want to see High School Jay Halstead in the apartment." Sara grimaced, pointing towards the photo of the freckled face teenager.

"We could always get a bigger place." Jay suggested, innocently, his eyes not meeting either Lindsay although it didn't stop their eyes darting towards the Halstead.

Whilst Erin merely looked shocked, Sara sent the man daggers.

"What? No." Sara shook her head immediately. "That place has been my home for like ever and there is no way by city or sea-"

Luckily for Jay, Sara was cut off mid rant when Erin went to answer the knocking door, only to reveal Will and the welcoming savor of takeaway following him in.

"Hey Will!" Sara waved, her mood lifting at the visitor.

"Want some?" Will offered, holding out the box to Sara as he moved further into the room, his eyes flickering to the chaos the three had caused.

"I'd love some, let me just disinfect my hands.." She began, turning to Jay, she added "...with bleach."

Will chuckled, a sincere smile on his face as he watched the teenager retreat to the kitchen. He hadn't seen Sara since she had been brought into Med but she had a definite lift in mood.

"I thought you guys were packing up not doubling the mess." He snickered, using his foot to shuffle some things out of his way.

With lips pursed together, Erin shot Jay an 'I told you so' look before her attention diverted back to Will. "You think maybe you could tell him to cut down on the mementos?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, the trusted Boy Scout patches." Will reminisced. "You'd think he'd boast more about the Ribbons."

"Oh for sure. I mean, sewing these adorable patches on sweatshirts over Kevlar any day." Erin smirked, playfully.

* * *

"This pizza is so good." Sara hummed pleasantly as she took on her third slice. Through a mouthful of food, she muttered. "Thanks, Will." Missing the unpleased look that radiated from her mother.

Brushing off some crumbs, Erin began to clear up the mess they had made. It was nearing 9PM and they still had a lot to do before Jay had to hand the keys in.

Whilst Erin busied herself, Jay got up to grab another drink when his brother cheered from his seat on the overhauled sofa. "Jay? Can you grab me another beer from the fridge?"

Nodding, Jay met Erin in the kitchen. Catching her staring at something and with a creased forehead, he approached. "What's that?" Jay asked, watching as Erin's eyes scanned the envelope she had plucked out from her jean pocket.

Her eyes snapping around, Erin breathed out a breath of relief as she noticed Jay. Alone. With a weary glance she lifted the document to show Jay with a sigh, she began to tear the seal open.

Chucking the envelope to one side, Jay picked it up. Lille and Chapman Attorneys. Much like Erin it had been the first thing Jay noticed.

"Hey isnt that where-"

Before Jay even had a chance to finish Erin gasped at the sight of the words in front of her.

 _This is a letter to inform that the defendant's application for a change of attorney has been accepted and he – Simon Boyega will now be represented by Lille and Chapman's attorney, Andrew Clements._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed chapter...again! Seems like I only update when I'm home sick! Ooh dear. So...So summer is over and School has begun! It's my final year and I'm nearing the big wide world...scary!**

 **POLL: Do any of you guys watch Bondi Rescue? I mean seriously, WHAT A SHOW! For those that don't know it's a reality TV show that follows the happenings of the world class Bondi Beach and the Boys..and girl in Blue!**

 **And if any of you watch it, you may have noticed the subtle hint of Thirsty Merc ;)**

 **Out of pure curiosity does anyone else watch? And would you like me to have a shot at writing a story to coincide?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**  
 **Remember to take a look at my other fics. Taking suggestions so PM me if you have any, Linstead, OC, whatever, I can try and work with them. OR message me via Twitter, which is onechicagomia**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE CHICAGO FRANCHISE**

* * *

Previously….

 _Chucking the envelope to one side, Jay picked it up. Lille and Chapman Attorneys. Much like Erin it had been the first thing Jay noticed._

 _"Hey isnt that where-"_

 _Before Jay even had a chance to finish Erin gasped at the sight of the words in front of her._

 _This is a letter to inform that the defendant's application for a change of attorney has been accepted and he – Simon Boyega will now be represented by Lille and Chapman's attorney, Andrew Clements._

"But he's dead." Jay said, confusion setting in as he hovered over her shoulder and read the letter.

Erin continued to read. "His family petitioned." She muttered, the words still spinning around her head. How would she tell Sara? Should she tell Sara?

Clearly Jay noticed the sudden distress on Erin's face. "Do you want me to tell her?" He asked, his eyes kind as he tried to offer any solution but all he could think of was how after nearly 7 months Sara finally let Andy back in, he had done this. Even then he was confused, Andy had just taken a new job…in Texas.

"No." Erin shook her head. In a sudden rush, it seemed like all sense of reason swept away from her as she gripped onto the car keys she had left on the side. "I'm gonna kill him."

Without another word Erin rushed from the apartment, slamming the door behind her and leaving both a bewildered Will and Sara who had been finishing the remaining parts of pizza.

Sara jumped up, her eyes darting towards the door. Calling out, knowing her mom wouldn't hear. "Mom?!"

With his hand rubbing tiredly over his face, Jay walked in. To him, Sara's face resembled the one that he saw only a few days ago when Erin returned to the precinct after she shot Simon Boyega dead.

Jay noticed her gaze drop to his free hand. It didn't take a genius to work out that the contents of that letter had been the cause of her mother's sudden outburst. He expected her to at least half panic. However, when she spoke, the pure calmness in her voice shocked both Will and Jay.

"Jay? Let me see." She asked, her voice adamant. Sara had watched her mom fumble with a letter on a few different occasions that day and as much as she wanted to call her out on it, she kept quiet.

Although slightly unsure, Jay handed the Lindsay the letter. She read it carefully and instead of becoming angry, Sara was concerned.

Sara pushed the letter towards Will's chest allowing him a chance to have a look for himself. Weaving her way from behind the coffee table and headed towards the door, reaching for her sweatshirt, she turned back to the Halstead brothers.

"Are we going?" She waited, expectedly. "She's gone to Andy's. Jay, please?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erin had headed directly towards her car and as soon as she put it in drive, she sped away towards Andy's flat. As far as the Detective knew, Andy had been back in Chicago to tie any lose ends with his existing cases but to begin another one isn't what Erin had understood from their strained conversation almost 3 days ago.

Pulling up to the house, Erin leapt from the car not even bothering to lock it as she ran up to the very expensive looking property and knowing Andy there would have most definitely have been a few too many zeros on the price for her liking.

Wrapping her knuckles angrily on the door, she waited, not so patiently for Andy to open the door. "Andy! I know you're in there!" She bellowed. "Clements, open this god damn door now!"

The sudden illumination of lights from inside. "You're lucky I don't have neighbours" Andy joked, opening the door, clad in some rather simple attire consisting of a muscle tee and some jogging bottoms.

Erin, at an instant barged into the very lavish house. No wonder Sara refused to stay. She thought. It was nothing more than a show home and she had no doubt that Andy paid someone to clean it for him. After all, why do something for yourself when you have enough dollars in the bank to run his life for him.

"Where in your twisted skull did you think that this was even moral?" She demanded.

"What?" Andy asked, shutting the door close.

"And why are you even here?" Erin started, narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired man in front of her. The same dark-haired man that had been with her when she brought her daughter into the world 18 years ago. But at this moment in time, she couldn't understand the logic behind Andy's recent actions. What was he trying to achieve? "Why up turn everything? You're supposed to be in Houston."

Andy stepped forward, his palms pressed together in emphasis. "It's my job Erin."

"And where's Sara in all this hey?" She demanded. Her own feet moving forward too. "You know this man shot at her? And her friends?"

Andy shook his head. "Erin. I don't have a choice."

"To hell." She snapped, directing her pointed finger towards the taller man.

He had been ready to argue back and defend himself further when a small figure interrupted his attempts. "Dad! Sara called, rushing into the house, Will and Jay were hot on her heels.

Whilst Jay checked Erin for any injury, Andy sighed deeply. He knew this was just going to be a recipe for disaster. Although Jay never expected Andy to hurt Erin, he still had his reservations, after all, he saw a lot of uncharacteristic situations as a detective and he wouldn't put it past anyone.

"Darlin' just go outside for me, please. I need to speak to your dad." Erin tried to coax the teenager from the fair-sized hall they had gathered in.

"Is it true?" Sara asked, ignoring her mother walked closer to her dad. She hadn't questioned his decision to move to Houston and in her opinion, she would probably have a better relationship with him if he did move away but upon reading that letter and learning the news all she wanted was for her father to deny it.

Andy only offered a small nod in her direction. "Squid.." He began, only to be cut off by his young daughter.

"He did this to me dad." Sara whispered, tears glistening in her eyes as she pulled the red sweatshirt from her neck. The wound had slowly started to heal and Sara was coming to terms with the fact that she would have to be reminded of the accident at the school.

Despite knowing exactly the reason behind the events that happened that night, it still hadn't made it any easier and there had certainly been the occasional thoughts of 'why us', 'why then' from Sara.

"Sweets, I know." Andy sighed, again. Reaching forward, Andy rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder only for her to tug away at an instant.

"No dad."

"I'll go." Will offered. Following Sara out to the driveway he left Jay, Erin and Andy alone.

Erin stepped closer to the man she once considered her best friend and without saying anything, she lifted her open palm and swung it across Andy's face. "That was for Sara."

Reaching a hand to the now burning sensation, he tried to speak but Erin and Jay had already fled.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think will happen next...and what scenes you'd like to see next!**

 **POLL: I'm also looking for other fandoms to write fics for, anything from**  
 **A) Nathan's daughter (ONE TREE HILL)**  
 **B) Victoria Baizen (Gossip Girl)**  
 **C) Liar's sister (PLL)**  
 **D) Jason/ OC PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**  
 **OR) Bondi RESCUE**  
 **If you'd like me to attempt any of these, just let me know.**

VOTE FOR WHICH ONE.

 **Check out my new BONDI RESCUE fic 'Back to Bondi'**

 **PLEASE.. Comment and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: No way has it been nearly 3 months since I've updated this fic?! Oh gosh! Sorry guys! This fic is nearly at 11k reads. Just wow!**

 **What would you like me to upload next?**

* * *

"Sara! That alarm has been going off for long enough, it's time to get up." Jay called.

Sara stirred, hearing the voice rise from behind her bedroom door. Instead of calling back, Sara nestled further into her duvet, she had tossed and turned the previous night and had barely managed to sleep, she was now overtired. Last night had been a shock to the system and she just wanted to forget about it and if that meant by sleeping, then she would.

"Oi. It's 10 past!" He added, knocking on the door this time, hoping he'd get a response from the teenager. It was her first day back and with Erin busy he was left to get her up and make sure she was on time.

It worked. Sara jolted from underneath her duvet, rushing towards the door she opened it and saw Jay leaning against the frame. "What?" She asked quickly. Her hair was flailing in different directions and her eye lids still heavy from the lack of sleep.

"Your late." He said, indicating the small clock on her wall with a pointed finger.

"Oh you've got to be fu- kidding me!" Sara groaned, slamming the door in Jay's face. She had to get changed and ready to leave in 15 minutes.

Stifling a chuckled, Jay wandered back to the living area where he had been up early to make a start on unpacking the stuff he and Will had eventually brought back the previous night.

"Sara's up." He told Erin, kneeling to the floor as he did. When he noticed that Erin wasn't listening to him, he pulled himself off the floor and moved over so he could lean on the counter where she had spread herself. "Erin?"

"Uh?" Erin finally turned to Jay, her eyes tired and hair pulled back into a simple up-do. She had also been up early and had been on the phone to who ever she could to try and upturn the information they had received yesterday but so far, she hadn't had any luck. "Sorry it's just-"

"They've still not given you anything?" Jay finished, reaching his hand out to wrap an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close until she was wrapped in a hug.

Erin sighed, her head resting on Jay's chest. "No. They just keep putting me on hold and-." She had been about to finish when the phone rang, reaching for it at an instant she answered. "Lindsay—yeah. I'm aware...Can you not just-?...Well no- He shouldn't be allowed in that court room- not as a- no!" She argued down the line.

Her shouting became louder and although Jay had stepped back, he stared intently at his girlfriend as the anger seemed to boil further.

"NO!" Her sudden shout made Jay jump as she threw the phone to the counter. She groaned audibly. Turning to Jay, she declared, lowly. "Lille and Chapman aren't going to change their lawyers again."

"I'm sure there is something we can-."

"Like what Jay?" Erin demanded. "It's not like we can do anything now! She's gonna be on that stand and WE are not going to be able to stop her dad from twisting her story!" Erin shouted at Jay.

"Mum can you give me a lift?" Sara asked, appearing in the room unaware that she had walked in at a bad time.

"Maybe if you got yourself up earlier. I would've had time!" Erin snapped, her eyes darting towards her daughter and her face creased with anger. "This is getting ridiculous Sara, I'm trying to stop this from blowing up and you can't even help me out a little bit."

Taking a step back, Sara looked at her mother again before turning to Jay and with a shake of her head she picked up her gym bag and hurried out the door without another word towards either of them.

"Shit." Erin huffed, smacking the counter. She looked at Jay, sadness in her eyes. She had never lost it with Sara like that, she may have had her fair share of arguments with the teen but she had never snapped at her for nothing.

"Maybe. I should." Jay said, indicating towards the door that just slammed. Picking up his keys, Jay made his way towards the door but not before sending a reassuring smile in Erin's direction. "I'll see you at the district."

* * *

Sara felt like she had been walking forever when she heard a car slow beside her. She had been too wrapped up in her thoughts and bewilderment to turn and pay much attention, so she carried on walking but soon found herself stopping when the vehicle's window rolled down and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Wanna ride kid?" Hank offered, leaning on the window.

She hesitated for a moment or two but it didn't take her long before she started to nod, silently. It was getting cold and she had left her coat at the flat. Pulling her bag from her shoulder, she chucked it in the car before heading towards the other side and jumping in herself without a word.

Hank didn't speak for a good couple of minutes, he knew that Sara was just like Erin and liked her own company for as long as possible. It was only when he heard the young girl start to sniff that he spoke.

"Your mom told me about the letter." Voight said, his eyes focusing on his granddaughter rather than the road ahead. "It's ethically and morally wrong for your dad to be taking this case kiddo, he shouldn't be allowed."

Sara remained silent. She didn't want to talk about it. She hated to think that her father would take a case knowing that he would have to rip apart his own daughter's witness statement, especially after she had been struck by a bullet herself.

"You know your mom didn't mean to snap." He stated simply, knowing that Sara had fled the apartment earlier. As Hank had been heading out of the door that morning he received two calls, a frantic one from Erin, pleading that he found Sara and another, from Jay, asking him if he had heard from Sara at all.

Sara just ignored him and opted to change the subject. "Why were you heading this way? The precinct is on the other side of town. I wasn't going to ditch school Grump." She added, concerned that he would think she hadn't been planning on going back today.

Hank chuckled. "Of course, you weren't. Jay and Mom called, they didn't want you walking alone."

"And they thought I'd refuse to talk to them if they came." Sara finished, her lip started to quiver which made Hank glace at the teen worriedly. He watched until she spoke, her voice hoarse, just like Erin's when she got upset. "Why did mom shout? It's me that has to sit there and tell them what happened and what I felt when I was skimmed by a bullet, how I thought I was going to die. Why did she snap? Why?"

The small action from Erin had clearly gotten to Sara, everyone knew she had been hiding how fragile she was and was trying to act like the whole situation had no effect on her.

It was shortly after that, that they pulled into the school drop off bay. Sara had been about to jump out when Hank pulled her back by her arm until she faced him.

"Mom loves you, okay? She didn't mean to snap,"

As much as Sara tried to keep her composure, she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her pink cheeks.

Reaching his palms out, Hank wiped away the fresh tears and pulled her close until he pressed a caring kiss on her forehead. "We all love you and we're all going to be there, every step of the way, until this is all over. Okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

Erin sat at her desk, the pen she held in her hand alternating between hitting the coffee mug and the wooden top as she stared at the computer, her eyes shutting every so often to ease the headache she had started to develop. She had been sat in the same position for the past 2 hours as she waited to hear from the Attorney's office.

"Hey, Er." Antonio spoke as he neared her desk, "there's a Peter Stone from the DA office here for you." He continued, pointing behind him in the general direction of the stairs.

 _Finally,_ she thought.

The female detective stood at the sight of the man behind Antonio, her hand reaching out as she greeted him. "Peter Stone, right? I thought you were going to call so we could arrange meeting later." She wondered aloud.

Peter Stone nodded. "I hadn't intended to just show up Detective but I had been nearby and considering that the welfare of a child is involved I was happy to bring the meeting forward and get the ball rolling." He explained. Noticing the still blank expression, he continued. "I can rearrange for another time if that's-"

"No. No." Erin quickly dismissed that idea. "This needs to be sorted."

With a nod, Stone looked around, quickly catching sight of the other Detectives looking at the pair curiously. "Is there somewhere we can go and discuss?"

Erin nodded, motioning towards the break room, Jay had just walked out of. "This way."

Jay gave her a small yet encouraging smile as she passed by and disappeared into the privacy of the break room.

* * *

Sara Lindsay strolled into the bullpen around lunch time, having arranged to go for food with her mom and Jay, if the weren't caught on a case as they reasoned.

She was instantly introduced by the usual hustle of the detectives as they searched through files, began their reports or walked for hours going nowhere as they hoped to find something, something to make their case stick.

"Where's mom?" Sara asked, her legs swinging underneath her from where she plonked herself beside Jay on his desk.

Jay looked up, a soft smile supporting his features. "She's with the DA in the break-room." He explained, his elbow resting on his chair and hand cupped his chin. Noticing the sudden worry that appeared on the young girl's face, he reached forward and tilted her face so she looked at him. "They're just talking logistics, no need to panic."

Sara nodded, not sure whether or not to believe her mother's boyfriend. Swallowing, she nodded again. "Where are we going of food then?"

* * *

 **1 week later**

"I thought you left with the others." Sara commented as she caught Antonio holding one of the photos he had always kept on the desk.

From what Sara could see it was one of Eva and Diego, his two children. He hadn't seen them for a while from what she could gather, Laura had made things difficult and that's why the Detective had thrown himself into his work a lot lately.

Antonio looked up at the girl, she was dressed in fitted black trousers, a light blue blouse and a blazer to match. She was neatly presented and was the spitting image of Erin Lindsay. Well, maybe adding a beanie and switching the blouse for a v-neck shirt would complete the look but as far as court was concerned, she looked very respectable. He, himself had been in a suit too.

"I had some stuff to sort out here." Antonio shrugged. "How are you holding up kid?" He asked, hoping to deter the attention away from himself.

However, Sara had quickly caught on and dismissed the question at an instant. "Are you taking the job?" The teenager asked carefully.

Antonio chuckled. "You heard then?"

Sara nodded. "I heard Grandpa Hank talking, I didn't know for sure it was you but you stopped behind and you've been hugging your desk like there's no tomorrow." She shrugged simply.

"You spend too much time with Detectives, kid." He smirked.

"I'm going to- I'm going to miss you." Sara said, her voice cracking slightly as she stepped closer towards the man.

In an instant, Antonio was up on his feet and opening his arms out to embrace the teenager. She quickly accepted.

"I'm not going to be going anywhere Sara." Antonio promised. "I'm only a call away." He whispered.

"Sar- Sorry, I didn't know you were still up here." Erin apologised as she took note of her teary eyed daughter. "Everything okay?" She asked, gently.

"Sara here was just wondering if it was too early for her to claim my desk now that I'm gong to be heading over the street." Antonio chuckled.

Erin laughed too. "My daughter is not going to be a cop, Antonio." She warned, lightly.

"Watch this space, mom, watch this space." Sara hummed, non chalantley to which Erin rolled her eyes.

Looking towards the clock, Erin sighed. "We better go now, sweetheart. Everyone's going to be waiting for us."

* * *

Sara stood, side by side with the other pupils that had been directly involved in the attack as they all waited for the jury to reach the verdict. It had been 5 weeks since the incident and all anyone wanted was closure. They had been subject to two days of back and forth blame, spinning different stories that put the students at fault. Sara had faced her father with a strong front and had not let him break her. But it was nearly over and when it was, they could put this all behind them and move on with their lives.

"Have the Jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked the red-headed woman.

Whilst everyone quietly whispered amongst themselves as the jury reappeared in the room, Sara looked out to the court and in that moment she realised that her Dad had never been her 'dad' he had just been a father, he made sure she was watered and fed but he barely took the time out to watch her grow, that had all been down to a group of people.

"Yes, your honour."

It was Jay, Antonio, Kevin, Olinsky and even her grandpa Hank. They had been her 'dads', they had been the ones that helped organise every birthday party, attend sport meetings, watch her as she became captain of the cheer squad, held her when she was sick, they were the ones that had stood by her mom every day as she brought up a child single handedly.

"And what's the verdict?"

"Guilty."

* * *

 **What comes next for the Lindsays?**


End file.
